Una Historia de Amor
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Ryoma regresa a Japón. Y en uno de sus entrenamientos bajo la lluvia encuentra el diario de una chica, debe descubrir de quien es. Ryosaku ¡Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

**"_Fanfics de Ryosaku"_**

_**Capitulo I-Ryoma encuentra un Diario**_

**Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Ryoma había regresado de América, Sakuno estaba muy feliz de saber que estaba otra vez en Seigaku. Lo malo que en todo este tiempo, no tenían ninguna relación más cercana, ella siempre lo observaba y de vez en cuando lo iba a Animar en sus partidos, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos o acercarse más a Ryoma.**

**Hasta que una tarde Invierno Sakuno estaba en su pieza y cuando miraba a la ventana un pensamiento de Ryoma se le venía a la cabeza: "Han pasado tantos días desde que regreso Ryoma-Kun y las cosas entre nosotros dos no han cambiado, creo que tendré que algún día dar el primer paso". Diciendo esto, salio de su casa y camino hacia las canchas de tenis que Ryoma siempre iba cuando no había entrenamiento.**

**Entonces lo vio, allí entrenando sobre la lluvia sin detenerse, por ningún motivo, su gorra cubría sus ojos y le daba a todas las pelotas, con una rapidez increíble. Sakuno sonrió y su rostro de ruborizo. Estuvo varias horas mirando a Ryoma-Kun, él solo jugaba.**

**De pronto el chico de gorra volteo para ver quien era, la persona que lo observaba. Cuando miro ya no había nadie solo un cuaderno rosa tirado sobre el piso y una sombra que se alejaba corriendo, Ryoma tomo el cuaderno y decidió guardarlo en su bolso, para luego verlo en su casa, porque se podría mojar.**

**En casa de los Echizen 1 horas más tarde:**

**Todos cenaban e incluso Ryoma que había llegado hace rato, su prima le había servido un tazón de arroz con Sushi. Entonces Nanjiro una revista dijo:**

**-¿Has estado entrenando bajo la lluvia?-**

**-Sí-(Dijo Ryoma)-Estaba aburrido, así que pensé en ir a jugar-**

**-a, ya veo-(Dijo Nanjiro)**

**-Pero Ryoma debes secarte, mejor báñate y te pasare ropa seca-(Dijo su prima)-o te refriaras-**

**-sí lo haré, pero luego me iré a dormir-(Dijo Ryoma tomando su bolso)**

**-¿Pero aun no has terminado de cenar?-(Dijo Nanjiro sorprendido)**

**-Ya he terminado-(Dijo Ryoma alejándose)**

**-¿eh?-(Dijo viendo que su tazón estaba vacío)-que…rápido-**

**Ryoma se fue a bañar y luego se puso su pijama para ir acostarse. De repente vio su bolso y recordó lo que había ocurrido en las canchas de tenis, abrió el bolso allí encontrando el cuaderno rosa. Dentro de él, estaba escrito en todas las hojas, lo ojeo un poco solo decía:**

**Querido Diario:**

**El día de hoy Ryoma-Kun jugo contra Fuji-Sempai, fue un partido muy difícil. Pensé que Ryoma no iba a ganar, pero de repente comenzó a llover muy fuerte y tuvieron que cancelarlo.**

**Ryoma después de ese día, entreno mucho en la tarde jugando contra la muralla. Se veía tan lindo como siempre, siempre ha sido muy fuerte y no se rinde en los partidos, estoy segura que va a participar en los nacionales.**

**Bueno ya es tarde, debo dormir ya que mañana debo practicar tenis para mejorar y ser igual que Ryoma-Kun. Aunque no creo mucho que puedo.**

**Sayonara**

**Ryoma al leer eso, pensó: "¿Alguien se preocupa demasiado por mi?, ¿Quién será? Dijo mientras cerraba el cuaderno y se dormía con Karupin (Su pequeño gato).**

**Al día siguiente (lunes)-Ryoma se despertó y cuando vio la hora: Eran las 8:30, entonces dijo:**

**-¡OH no! Me he quedado dormido-(Dijo levantándose rápidamente)**

**Nanjiro que pasaba Por su habitación dijo:**

**-Ryoma al fin despiertas, hemos estado tratando de despertarte hace horas, pero tenías el sueño muy pesado-(Dijo tomando una revista)**

**-Pero… ¿Dónde esta el cuaderno?-(Dijo Ryoma buscándolo)**

**-OH ese cuaderno rosa, si lo he visto lo he dejado encima del velador-(Dijo Nanjiro)-Pero después lo buscas, deberías ir a prepararte-**

**-Ya lo se-(Dijo Ryoma serio)**

**El chico fue a bañarse y se preparo para salir, cuando iba corriendo a su escuela no se dio cuenta que había dejado olvidado su almuerzo. Entonces pensó: "da igual, debo irme tengo prisa".**

**Al llegar a la escuela, se dirigió a clase de inmediato ya que a esas horas todos estarían en clase de Ingles. Cuando llegó entro cuidadosamente sin que nadie lo viera, pero entonces Tomo-Chan miro hacía atrás y vio a Ryoma, dijo:**

**-¡Ryoma-Sama!-(Dijo saludándole con la mano)**

**-¡Echizen!-(Dijo Horio)-pensé que ya no vendrías-**

**-¡Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Sakuno tímidamente)**

**Ryoma se puso nervioso ya que toda la clase dejaba de poner atención al sensei. El sensei dijo:**

**-¡Echizen Ryoma llegas tarde!, ponte en tu lugar y lee la pagina 10 del libro de ingles-**

**-¡Sí!-(dijo Ryoma dando un suspiro)**

**-¡Sigan con la actividad!-(Dijo el sensei)**

**-¡Sí!-(Dijeron todos)**

**En el recreo todos los alumnos se retiraron del salón e incluso Ryoma que se dirigía a la terraza del Instituto Gakuen, para seguir investigando quien podría ser esa chica del Cuaderno Rosa. De repente la puerta se abrió y se trataba de Tomoka en compañía de Ryusaki, entonces el dijo:**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-¡Ryoma-Sama estaba preocupada porque has llegado tarde!-(Dijo Tomoka)**

**-¡Por nada importante solo me he quedado dormido!-(Dijo Ryoma)**

**-¡Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Sakuno)**

**-¿Qué?-(Dijo Ryoma serio)**

**Sakuno le quería preguntar acerca de su diario de la otra noche, pero tenía miedo que le contestara algo malo o que se enterara que estuvo haciendo allí.**

**-No nada-(Dijo Sakuno dando un suspiro)**

**-Debo ir al baño, vamos Sakuno-(Dijo Tomoka)-Hasta luego ¡Ryoma-Sama!-**

**Sakuno asintió positivamente y ambas desaparecieron de la terraza dejando al chico solo mientras miraba al cielo y pensaba acerca de ese cuaderno, además ¿Qué le quería decir Ryusaki?, en ese momento una voz familiar dijo:**

**-¡Echizen!-(Grito Momo que estaba atrás de el)**

**-¿Momo-Sempai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-(Dijo Ryoma sorprendido)**

**-Nada en especial, he hablado con las chicas y me han dicho que estabas aquí solo. Así que decidí venir a verte y traerte unos bocadillos-(Dijo Pasando una bolsa con una hamburguesa)**

**-Gracias-(Dijo Ryoma sacando una)**

**-¿Qué te ocurre?-(Dijo Momo)-Estas mas serio de lo normal**

**-¿eh?-(dijo Ryoma)-Es que la noche anterior…**

**-¿Qué paso?-(dijo Momo)**

**Ryoma le contó toda la historia, por eso Momo quedo sorprendido y dijo:**

**-¿Una admiradora secreta?-(Dijo Momo)**

**-Sí, algo así pero no puedo descubrí quien es-(Dijo Ryoma mientras comía)**

**-¡Que distraído eres!-(Dijo Momo pensando en Sakuno)-creo saber quien es-**

**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma)-¿Quién?, dime Momo-Sempai-**

**-Sí te lo digo, no te darás cuenta por ti mismo y debes madurar Echizen-(Dijo Momo riendo)-Debo irme pronto comenzaran las clases y no quiero que me regañen por la demora.**

**-¡Espera!-(Dijo Ryoma enfadado)-No puedes irte…Dime quien es-**

**-Ol-vi.-Da-Lo-(Dijo Momo riendo y alejándose)**

**En ese momento sonó el timbre y empezaron las clases nuevamente. Ryoma esta vez tendría clases de Matemáticas. Después que las clases terminaron el club de Tenis Seigaku comenzó y todos se reunieron con el Capitán Tezuka Kuminitsu que dijo:**

**-¡Empezaremos con un calentamiento!-(Dijo serio como siempre)-¡Así que ha correr todos!-**

**-¡Sí!-(dijeron todos)**

**Mientas corrían relajadamente Inui-Sempai decía: "Corren todos muy lento, saben ¿Cuál será el castigo del que no cumpla con todas las vueltas? Que son 15". En ese momento la cara de todos se puso pálida, kikumaru dijo:**

**-¿Cuál será?-(Dijo con cara de espanto)**

**-¡Adivina!-(Dijo inui alegre, con una risa mafiosa)-Un gran vaso, Especial Sadayaru con ingredientes muy secretos-**

**-¿Qué?-(Exclamaron todos)**

**-¡Quieres decir que debemos tomarnos esa cosa!-(Dijo Oishi)**

**-¡El que llegue ultimo lugar, debe tomárselo!-(Dijo Inui)**

**-Parece divertido-(Dijo Fuji sonriendo)**

**-¡Yo no beberé eso!-(Dijo Kaoru)**

**-¡Yo no perderé!-(Dijo Ryoma)**

**-¡Yo menos!-(Dijo Kikumaru)**

**-¡Prefiero llegar antes que ustedes, para no tomarme eso!-(Dijo momo)**

**-¡No perderemos!-(Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo)**

**-¡Eso suena interesante!-(dijo Inui)**

**Todos empezaron a correr rápidamente hasta que iban por completar las vueltas y llegar a la partida entonces todos se prepararon y corrieron gritando "Yo venceré". Pero de repente Ryoma, Momo, Kikumaru y Kaoru iban empujando para llegar primero, pero Fuji se tropezó y callo encima de Kkiumaru que pasó a llevar a Momo y él a Ryoma al fin lanzando al Echizen frente a la partida.**

**En ese momento Inui dijo:**

**-¡El único Ganador a sido Ryoma!, así que los demás deberán recibir su castigo-(Dijo riendo)**

**-¡No!-(dijeron los demás)**

**.-Mientras Echizen corría a tomar agua Fuji recibía su castigo acompañado de los demás, el como siempre sonriente no se desmayo. Solo que Kikumaru al tomarlo se puso de un color morado y fue al baño a vomitar, Kaoru lo siguió ya que ni lo trajo lo contuvo dentro de su boca. Momo y Oishi no lo soportaron se desmayaron en 2 segundos.**

**Cuando Ryoma y los demás se sentían bien continuaron con su entrenamiento jugando partidos dobles e inviduales.**

**Después del entrenamiento Ryoma se fue a los camarines, y luego de cambiar de ropa regresaba a su casa con Momo que no paraba de hablar acerca de ese misterioso cuaderno rosa:**

**-¡Echizen! Cuando descubras quien es la del diario ¿Qué harás?-**

**-¿eh?, devolvérselo-(dijo Ryoma serio)**

**-¡Como eres tan insensible y presumido! debes hacer algo más. ¡Porque esa chica realmente esta enamorada de ti!-(Dijo Momo)**

**En ese momento alguien apareció atrás de ellos y dijo:**

**-¡Ochibí, Momo! ¿De que hablan?-(Dijo Kikumaru)**

**-¡Kikumaru-Sempai!, ¿De donde has aparecido?-(Dijo volteando hacia atrás)**

**Entonces vio a Kikumaru en compañía de Fuji, Oishi, kaoru, Kawamura y sadayaru que dijeron:**

**-Los hemos visto hace un rato caminando con deprisa, por eso queríamos saber que tramaban-(dijo la serpiente de Kaoru)**

**-Nada que te interese Serpiente-(Dijo momo)**

**-¿A que viene eso?-(Dijo Kaoru furioso)-**

**-nada, nada olvídalo-(dijo Momo)**

**-¡Ochibí! ¡Tu respóndenos!-(dijo Kikumaru abrazando al chico)**

**-Betsuni-(dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro)**

**-¡Yo les contare!-(dijo Momo)**

**-¡Espera no lo hagas!-(Dijo Echizen)**

**Un largo rato después de haber contado la historia Momo dijo:**

**-Y eso es todo-(Dijo dando un suspiro)**

**-¡Ochibí! ¿Alguien te quiere?-(Dijo kikumaru)**

**-Así parece y ya creo saber quien es-(Dijo Fuji)**

**-El porcentaje de que sea quien estoy pensando es de 99,9%-(dijo Sadayaru con una calculadora en la mano)**

**-S. un tonto si no te das cuenta quien es-(Dijo Kaoru)**

**-Si yo creo que también se de quien se podría tratar-(Dijo Oishi)**

**-Sí lo tengo-(Dijo Kawamura pensando)**

**-¿De que hablan? Momo-Sempai también dijo algo parecido a todos ustedes-(Dijo Ryoma confundido)**

**-No te diremos-(Dijo Fuji)**

**-Sí es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo, Cachorro estas creciendo así que piensa quien podría ser-(Dijo kikumaru)**

**-¡No lo se!, voy a leer más ese diario para si hay pistas-(Dijo Ryoma)-**

**-¡Eres un distraído!-(Dijeron todos)**

**-bueno debo irme-(Dijo Echizen bajando su gorro y sujetando más su bolso)-Adiós-**

**-¡Espera Echizen!-(dijo Momo gritando ya que el chico corría)**

_**En casa de los Echizen:**_

**Ryoma ya había cenado con su familia y se encontraba ahora jugando tenis con su padre Nanjiro que deseaba hablar con el mientras jugaban. Ryoma lanzo la pelota y dijo:**

**-Ahí va-(dijo Lanzando un saque con efecto)-¿De que querías hablar?-**

**-Me he enterado por tu prima que traes contigo un cuaderno rosa-(dijo Nanjiro devolviendo la pelota)**

**-¿Y?-(dijo Ryoma dando a la pelota un poco más fuerte)**

**-como que ¿Y?, se trata de alguna chica ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Nanjiro lanzando la pelota y riendo a la vez)-15 a 0-**

**-¡Me has pillado distraido!-(dijo Lanzando un Twister siver)-Pero si tienes razón es de una chica-**

**-¿de quien?-(Dijo Nanjiro devolviendo otra vez)**

**-No lo se, me lo he encontrado botado y en el diario habla sobre mi-(Dijo Ryoma pegando a la pelota)-15/15**

**-¿Estas seguro que habla de ti?, alo mejor se trata de un mujer que esta enamorada de mi y al decir Echizen se refirió a mi-(Dijo Lanzando la pelota con efecto)-15/30**

**-Decía ¡Ryoma echizen!-(Dijo Ryoma riendo)-Además no era letra como de adulto, porque parece que va en mi curso-**

**-¡Te estas creyendo!-(Dijo Nanjiro pegando mas fuerte a la pelota)**

**-Betsuni, es que eso dice-(Dijo Ryoma tirando un Drive B)-15/40**

**Deber ser esa chica del pelo largos-(Dijo Nanjiro)**

**-¿Eh?, no se a que te refieres-(Dijo Ryoma tomando la raqueta y bajando su gorra)-Solo una cosa ya has perdido-**

**-¿De que hablas?-(Dijo Nanjiro)**

**-Del juego, mira la pelota ha tocado el piso has perdido 15/40-(Dijo Ryoma alejándose)-**

**-ya veo, es porque estaba distraido hablando de ese tema, de tu admiradora-(dijo Nanjiro riendo)**

**-Sí claro-(dijo Irónicamente Ryoma)-Mada mada Dane, voy a mi habitación-**

**-Es verdad, uf tanto jugar me abrió el apetito ire a comer fideos e ir a leer el Diario-(Dijo Nanjiro caminando a su casa)**

**-si claro a leer el Diario-(dijo Ryoma riendo, irónicamente)-no será a ver Revistas de… mejor no digo nada o mamá se disgustara-**

**-¡Te he escuchado!-(Dijo Nanjiro molesto mientras entraban a la sala)**

**-¿Y eso que?-(Dijo Ryoma subiendo las escaleras)**

**continuara**


	2. Ryoma confundido

_**Capitulo 2- Ryoma Confundido**_

Cuando Ryoma entro a su pieza se puso su pijama y se acostó con Karupin a leer el diario que esta vez daba una pista que Ryoma identifico y descubrió quien podría ser:

Viernes 11 de abril:

Querido Diario: En tenis estoy mejorando, pero mi abuela me dijo que debería aprender de los partidos de Seigaku, entonces pensé que si le preguntaba a Ryoma podría mejorar mis saques. Pero es imposible pedírselo, ya que cada vez que me acerco a el de buena forma e intento decirle que me ayude, siempre dice "Debo irme" o que no puede y que mi posición para jugar el tenis es mala como "Tengo el pelo demasiado largo y Debo doblar más mis rodillas".

Creo que nunca estaré a su altura y además no creo que él este interesado en mi, porque lo único que ama es el tenis y yo que pensaba que después de que le di esa pelota en el aeropuerto nuestras relación iba a cambiar, aunque no fue así. Ya que unos días después de su regreso le prepare algo para comer. Solo que dijo que le faltaba sal, entonces apareció un chico llamado Kintaro y dijo que estaban deliciosas. En ese momento me sentí mejor, aunque Ryoma-kun había rechazado mi almuerzo, era porque a otro chico por lo menos le gustaron eso quiere decir que por lo menos soy buena en algo y valgo aunque sea un poco en la cocina.

No debería tener el apellido Ryusaki porque a mi abuela le va muy bien en todo, pero yo no a veces pareciera que no pertenezco a ningún lugar. Pero Tomo-Chan dice que soy muy importante para ella y que soy buena animadora para el club de Fans Ryoma.

No lo se, solo seguiré esforzándome

Sayonara

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luego de leer el diario Ryoma se sintió mal por hacer sufrir a alguien, pero al darse cuenta la chica del Diario era Sakuno Ryusaki, Pensó:

-Ahora entiendo porque todos me llamaban Distraido-(Se dijo a si mismo)-Ryusaki realmente siente cosas por mi y ahora leyendo lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto recordé, que ese día yo estaba un poco triste por dejar Seigaku. Y de repente el avión se atraso, en ese momento fui a comprar un Ponta, a mí regreso vi. A Ryusaki estaba hincada sobre el suelo con cara de cansancio y sus ojos parecían que iba a llorar, cuando me vio le explique lo del avión y ella sintió un alivio. No se porque razón me gusto molestarla por su cabello nuevamente, ya que no la iba a ver en un largo tiempo, entonces me entrego la pelota y dijo:

"Toma te doy esta pelota porque confió que podrás regresar con ella, ya que tu eres el numero 1 y lo lograras".

Yo recibí la pelota y justo el avión llego, debía partir, cuando me alejaba no fui capaz de decirle adiós. Pero cuando me iba dijo:"Animo Ryoma-Kun", para mi eso fue como un adiós.

Y respecto a lo de su comida, es que ese día realmente le faltaba sal. Por eso se lo dije y no creí que le iba a molestar, pero entonces apareció ese chico Kintaro y debo aceptar que cuando dijo que estaba rica su comida y después devolvió la pelota a ese ladrón mas rápido que yo, me dio mucha rabia porque Ryusaki estaba como impresionada.

Betsuni celos, pero mis Sempais ese día me vieron y Momo aun dice que fueron celos, yo realmente no lo creo-

Ryoma después de pensar eso apago la luz y se quedo dormido, en sus sueños se preguntaba que debía hacer mañana devolvérselo, ¿Pero que decirle?

Al día siguiente Ryoma se levanto y se baño, luego de tomar desayuno tomo su mochila y fue a la escuela, cuando llego entro a su salón. Allí encontró a Horio y Tomoka que lo saludaron:

-¡Ryoma-Sama! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-

-normal-(Dijo Ryoma)

-Así veo-(Dijo Horio)

En eso se abrió la puerta del salón y entro Sakuno Ryusaki que dijo:

-Bueno Días-(Dijo saludando a los demás)

-¡Hola Sakuno!-(Dijo Tomoka)

Ryoma miro a Sakuno fijamente y ella se sonrojo, entonces pensó "Ya veo es verdad". Un rato después llego la sensei de ciencias y empezaron la clase, cuando la profesora explicaba Ryoma miraba a Sakuno y decía a si mismo "Ryusaki, ¿Eh? Es raro que siempre me este mirando y no había sentido nada extraño. Ahora se gracias a su diario lo que siente, pero si le entrego el diario que ¿responderé? Respecto a sus sentimientos, la verdad nunca había pensado quien me gustaba.

Siempre me preocupa solo de mis estudios y lo principal el tenis, pero nada más" Los ojos de Ryoma se fueron a la ventana y recordó la primera vez que vio a esa chica en la estación de tren, ese día creyó que era un poco torpe porque se había confundido de norte a sur y por esa razón no pudo llegar a tiempo al juego. Solo que ahora era diferente sentía un sentimiento diferente al de ese día.

De repente la Sensei le grito:

-¡Echizen Ryoma! Ponga atención y no mire tanto a la ventana, después tendrá tiempo de jugar tenis-

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso al ver toda la clase mirando)-Lo siento

Al salir de clases ya quedaban 2 horas para reunirse con los titulares y Ryoma se encontraba acostada en el pasto, mirando al cielo. Entonces sintió la voz de alguien que caminaba por allí y vio a Tomoka que le daba ánimos a Ryusaki que estaba entrenando en el club de tenis femenino. Ryoma se concentro en Sakuno y se dio cuenta que había mejorado mucho a lo que era antes, ahora si respondía las pelotas. No solo eso la encontraba más bonita que antes, sus trenzas habían crecido y no eran tan malas como antes el decía.

El chico se empezó a sonrojar y bajo su gorro, siguió acostado frente al atardecer. Pensó: ¿Qué me esta pasando?, es como que me estoy…-. Sin darse cuenta momo se encontraba atrás del el hace ya un rato y dijo:

-¿Ya descubriste quien era?-

-Sí-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¿Te vas a declarar?-(Dijo Momo riendo)

-¡Betsuni!-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¿Entonces porque la estas mirando?-(Dijo Momo riendo)

-No la estoy mirando (Dijo Ryoma enfadado)

-Si claro-(Dijo Momo levantando su gorro)-¡Pillin!-

-¡No es eso Momo-Sempai!-(Dijo Ryoma quitando su gorro)

-Bueno en fin, no estoy aquí por eso-(Dijo Momo)-Debemos ir a entrenar con el capitán tezuka-

-¿eh?-(Dijo Ryoma asustado)-¿Ya ha empezado?-

-Sí, más o menos hace 5 minutos, pero el capitán me mando a buscarte-(Dijo Momo)

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?-(Dijo Ryoma levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia las canchas)

-¡Espérame!-(Dijo Momo corriendo tras el)

Después de entrenar, todos los titulares se retiraron a sus casas. Ryoma iba saliendo del Instituto cuando vio a Sakuno que se iba con su abuela en el auto. Ryoma se puso nervioso y su corazón se altero, pensó nuevamente: "Otra vez este sentimiento, ¿Será que siento…lo mismo por ella?". El chico se sentía confundido y camino hacía su casa, al rato después que llego fue a comer y se puso a jugar tenis con su padre para distraerse un poco, solo que Nanjiro después de terminar djo:

-¿Te pasa algo?-(dijo preocupado por primera vez)

-Betsuni…es nada importante-(Dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro)-Es que…parece que me he…

-¿Qué?-(dijo Nanjiro)

-enamora...-(Ryoma nervioso)-Parece que me gusta alguien-

-¿Estas enamorado?-(Dijo Nanjiro soltando la raqueta)-Es la…primera vez que te escucho decir eso-

-Es que descubrí de quien es el Diario-(dijo Ryoma serio)

-De la nieta de Ryusaki ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Nanjiro acercándose al chico)

-Sí, no entiendo como he sido tan distraido todo este tiempo-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¿Ella es quien te gusta?-(Dijo Nanjiro riendo)

-¿eh?-(Dijo Ryoma sonrojando sus mejillas bajo su gorro más)-sí-

-¡Muchacho has madurado!-(Dijo Nanjiro llorando)

-No es para tanto-(Dijo Ryoma molesto)

-Es que pensé que nunca te ibas a enamorar-(Dijo Nanjiro riendo)

-Bueno ahora que te he contado todos, me voy-(Dijo Ryoma con la raqueta en la mano)

-Supongo que se lo dirás-(Dijo Nanjiro)-¿Verdad?-

-Aun no se como-(Dijo Ryoma)

Al día siguiente Sakuno Ryusaki se alistaba para ir a la escuela y se decía a si misma: "¿Dónde esta mi diario?", me daría vergüenza que alguien más lo leyera", en ese momento dio un largo suspiro y su abuela le dijo:

-¡Sakuno nos vamos!-(Dijo Ella con las llaves del auto en la mano)

-¡Sí!-(dijo sakuno alegre como siempre)

_**En la escuela:**_

Ryoma se encontraba en el salón cuando Sakuno entro dijo tímidamente:

-hola Ryoma-Kun-

-Hola-(Dijo el nervioso)


	3. Sentimientos aclarados

_**Capitulo 3- Sentimientos aclarados**_

El día fue muy corto, pero después que Ryoma había salido del club de tenis decidió que iría a hablar con sakuno ya que el momento había llegado.

Cuando Sakuno Ryusaki salio del club de tenis femenino iba a irse a su casa, pero Ryoma la vio y la detuvo dijo:

-¡Ryusaki! Tengo que hablar contigo-

-Ryoma-kun ¿Conmigo?-(dijo Sonrojada)

-Sí contigo-(dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro tapando sus sonrojos)

-Bueno-(Dijo sakuno nerviosa)

Ambos se sentaron en una banca frente a las canchas de tenis, detrás de unos largos árboles y en el cielo se mostraba el manto del atardecer.

Ryoma la miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Ryusaki toma-(dijo pasando el diario que tenia en su bolso)-¿Es tuyo verdad?-

-¿Eh?... ¿tu lo tenias?-(Dijo Sakuno sorprendida)

-Sí-(dijo Ryoma)

-Esto yo… ¿Lo has leído?-(Dijo Sakuno colorada)

-Sí, tuve que hacerlo para poder saber de quien era-(dijo Ryoma mirando hacia otro lado)-Así que ya me di cuenta que he sido un distraído-

-eh…es decir ¿que tu sabes que yo?-(Dijo sakuno sonrojada)-Lo que yo siento…por...ti-

-si lo se todo, realmente he sido un tonto todo este tiempo ahora entiendo porque todos me llamaban distraído-(Dijo Ryoma afirmando muy fuerte su bolso)

-No te preocupes, Ryoma-Kun lo que yo siento por ti, no es importante-(Dijo sakuno mirando a Ryoma)

-es que no es así, todo este tiempo desde que te conocí, tu siempre te comportabas de una manera extraña-(Dijo Ryoma)-Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, esos sonrojos y cuando te ponías nerviosa-

-eh-(Dijo Sakuno confusa)

-Lo siento, por haber sido malo algunas veces-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a Sakuno)

-No importa, no te preocupes en serio ryoma-Kun-(Dijo Sakuno)

-Si importa porque yo hace algunos días me he sentido…extraño y además no solo hace poco sino que cuando me pasaste la pelota, cuando te preocupaste por mi muchas veces-(Dijo Ryoma serio)

-¿Por qué te sentías extraño?-(Pregunto Sakuno)

-Porque me he dado cuenta que…me pasan cosas contigo-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)

-¿eh?-(Dijo Sakuno diciendo "¿Estaré soñando?")

-Ya que estoy enamorándome de ti-(dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro nervioso)-Sakuno Ryusaki-

-¿Eh?, ¡Ryoma-Kun!, no se que decir…esto yo…-(Dijo Sakuno colorada)

-No digas nada-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a Sakuno con sus ojos de gato)-

-¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)

En ese momento Ryoma se acerco a los labios de Sakuno y los beso, la chica quedo totalmente sorprendida con los ojos abiertos. Una corriente de aire pasó sobre la pareja botando flor de Cerezo y su gorro cayendo hacia el suelo, eso hizo que Sakuno se diera cuenta que no era un sueño y era la realidad, cerro sus ojos, el beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron Ryoma tomando su gorro blanco se lo bajo y dijo:

-Lo siento-(Dijo Ryoma)-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-

-bueno-(Dijo ella sonrojada)

En el camino los dos iba sonrojado, sin mirarse el uno con el otro y había un silencio muy largo frente al atardecer. Ryoma estaba muy avergonzado que pensó: "¿Qué hice?, ni me reconozco, definitivamente no soy yo. Me parezco mas a mí padre y no ha mi verdadera personalidad, SERIO Y SIN MOSTRAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS. Pero creo que he cambiado, será que he ¿Crecido un poco?, si le cuento esto a Momo me va a molestar, ¿Qué debo decirle ahora?"

Sakuno pensó: "Ryoma-Kun me ha...Besado, ¿Esto es un sueño verdad?, no lo parece porque corrió un gran viento y lo he sentido. ¿Qué debo decirle?, ahora que ambos sentimos lo mismo, eh…si le cuento a Tomo-Chan me va a molestar o se va a querer morir diciendo que le he robado a Ryoma-kun o cosas así. Este sentimiento por el ha sido incontrolable por eso decidí escribirlo en un diario, pero aun así .Me da vergüenza que haya leído todas las cosas que escribí"

Ryoma miro a Sakuno, dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Ryusaki... ahora que te lo he confesado-(Dijo nervioso)

.- ¿Nuestra relación cambiara?-(Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)

-Yo creo que sí-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-(Dijo Ryoma por fin bajando su gorro)

-eh, Si-(Dijo Sakuno sonrojada)-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Ryoma extrañado)

-¿Somos mas que amigos?-(dijo Sakuno mirando a otro lado)

-Sí-(dijo Ryoma)

Los dos seguían caminando juntos, quedaban 6 manzanas para separarse, ya que la casa de Sakuno estaba por allí. De repente Ryoma movió su mano lentamente y la puso sobre sakuno, ella volteo sonrojo sus mejillas y tomo la mano de Ryoma. Los dos iban juntos de la mano, muy nerviosos, entonces Sakuno dijo:

-Ryoma-Kun-(Dijo ella mirando a Ryoma)

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Dijo el)

-¿Cómo lo haremos mañana?, si todos se enteran-(Dijo Sakuno preocupada)

-¿Eh?-(dijo Ryoma pensando en sus amigos)-Tienes razón, momo y los demás me van a molestar-

-A mí me pasa lo mismo con tomo-Chan y mi abuela-(Dijo Sakuno, mientras una gota corría sobre su cabeza)

-¡Uf!-(Dijo Ryoma)-tendremos que hablar mañana-

-Sí-(Dijo ella con alivio)

Ya habían pasado las 6 manzanas y habían llegado a la casa de Sakuno, entonces sus manos se separaron y el chico dijo:

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana-(Dijo Ryoma sonriendo)

-Adiós, ¡Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Sakuno y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

(Ryoma Se sonrojo y se fue hasta llegar a su casa)

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Ryoma iba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela, cuando entro al salón se encontró con la tierna Sakuno Ryusaki hablando con Tomoka Osada que se acerco a él y le dijo:

-¡Buenos días Ryoma-Sama!-

-ah, hola-(dijo Ryoma serio como siempre)

-¡Hola Ryoma-Kun!-(dijo Sakuno alegre)

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?-(Dijo Ryoma sentándose)

-Bien, ¿Y tu como llegaste ayer?-(Dijo Sakuno)

-Sí bien, ¿Y cuando llegaste tu abuela no te dijo nada?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-No, es que aun no llegaba-(Dijo Sakuno)

-ah-(dijo Ryoma mientras sacaba un libro de tenis)-Es verdad, debo entregárselo A Momo-Sempai, nos vemos luego-

En ese momento Ryoma salio y Sakuno fue a sentarse, entonces Tomoka quedo extrañada, dijo:

-¡Es la primera vez que te veo hablar con tanta normalidad con Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Tomoka)-¿Acaso paso algo ayer?-

-eh, no nada-(Dijo Sakuno sonrojada)-Voy al baño antes que empiecen las clases-

Dijo Sakuno saliendo del salón, Horio dijo:

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-

-Así parece, Ryoma actúa muy extraño-(Dijo Kachiro)

-Lo descubriré-(Dijo tomoka)

-Con esa cara de Tomoka me esta dando miedo-(dijo Kachiro)

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, Pero estoy de acuerdo con ella. Debemos averiguar en que andan Ryoma y Sakuno-(Dijo Horio)

Después de las clases, Ryoma fue al club de tenis Seigaku, estaba jugando momo contra Ryoma mientras se decidía contra quien jugaría Seigaku de otra escuela. Ya que quedaba muy poco para que el año se terminara y Ryoma pasara a segundo medio, los demás a sus cursos correspondientes.

Todos menos Momo con Kaoru tienen que el próximo año irse a preparatoria para estudiar, ya que Instituto Seisshuden no les permite eso terminando el 4 medio. Por eso Ryoma podría ser el próximo capitán si se esfuerza lo suficiente, ya que se transformo en el pilar central de Seigaku.

En fin, Ryoma al terminar de jugar fue a los camarines con todos los titulares y cuando salieron del baño, Sakuno paso por allí con Tomo-Chan que dijeron:

-¡Ryoma-Kun! ¿Cómo te ha ido?-(Dijo Sakuno)

-bien como siempre, ¿Y a ti?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-Bien, estoy mejorando, pero me cuesta un poco-(Dijo Sakuno)

-Si quieres yo te enseño algunas cosas-(Dijo Ryoma sonriendo)

-¿En serio?, gracias Ryoma-Kun-(Dijo Sakuno alegre)

-Hey echizen ¿pasa algo entre ustedes dos?-(Pregunto Momo interesado)

-¡Es verdad!, Ochibí ustedes dos. Están más tiernas que otras veces-(Dijo Eiji)

-Y yo que pensaba que Echizen tenia 0% oportunidades en el amor-(Dijo Inui)

-Echizen has madurado-(Dijo Oishi)

-¿Has tomado mucha leche?-(Dijo Kawamura)

-Echizen tú ¿Con alguien?-(Dijo kaoru)

-¿Están saliendo si o no?-(Dijo Tomoka)

-¡Tomo-Chan!-(Dijo Sakuno)-Bueno...yo-

-Sí, estamos saliendo-(Dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro)

-¿Qué?-(Dijeron todos)

-Es verdad, desde ayer-(Dijo Sakuno)

-¡Sakuno! ¡No me habías dicho!-(Dijo Tomoka enojada)

-¡Lo siento!-(Dijo Sakuno)-Es que pensaba que te ibas a enojar, como eres presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma-kun, pensé que te sentirías mal si te contaba eso.-

-¡Echizen! ¿Y tu porque no nos has contado?-(Dijo Momo)

-¡Ochibí! Nos has ocultado algo tan importante-(Dijo Eiji)

-Pareces que saque mal los cálculos-(Dijo Inui con una calculadora)

Sin darse cuenta atrás de ellos estaba Ryusaki-Sensei que les dijo:

-Así que están saliendo juntos-(Dijo ella riendo)

-¡Abuela!-(Dijo Sakuno volteando)

-Ryoma ahora no creas que porque estas saliendo con Sakuno, te descontare el entrenamiento-(Dijo ella)-Lo haré mas difícil aun, para mi bis Yerno-

-¡uf!-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)-Yo tengo que irme ahora, adiós-

-Espera ¡Hay que celebrar por vuestro amor!-(Dijo Kawamura)-Yo invito en mi casa, le diré a papá que es por una ocasión especial-

-¡Bien!-(Dijeron todos)

-Es que yo tenía que irme casa-(Dijo Ryoma caminando lento)

-Espera Echizen, tú debes ir-(Dijo Momo agarrando a Ryoma por los hombros)

-tu igual Sakuno-(Dijo Tomoka)-Ahora ¡vamos!

Todos fueron a la tienda de Kawamura y comieron mucho, Sakuno se sentó alado de Ryoma. Todos celebraban mucho, hasta el capitán Tezuka estaba invitado y Sumire-Sensei (Ryusaki-Sensei) brindaba con el padre de kawamura. Después que termino la fiesta, Ryoma fue a su casa.

Nanjiro que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, ya que hace como cinco minutos había estado hablando con alguien por teléfono, en ese momento Ryoma que entraba por la puerta del frente dijo:

-Ya llegue-(Dijo Ryoma con Karupin a sus pies)

-¡Que bueno que has llegado!-(dijo Nanjiro sonriendo)

-Padre ¿Qué te ocurre?-(Dijo Ryoma extrañado)

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-(Dijo Nanjiro irónico)-Me ha llamado Sumire-

-¿Qué?, te ha contado-(Dijo Ryoma asustado)

-Sí, con su nieta-(Dijo Nanjiro)

-¿Ocurre algo Ryoma-Kun, Tío?-(Dijo Nonako)

-¡Nada!-(Dijo Ryoma corriendo hacia la escalera)

-¡Es que Ryoma tiene novia!-(Dijo nanjiro fumando un cigarro)

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Nonako emocionada)-¡Ryoma-Kun! ¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)-Me voy a dormir, adiós-

-¡Espera Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Nonako)

-Ese chico se lo tenía bien guardado, eh-(Dijo su padre caminando al jardín)


	4. Aniversario Gakuen Seisshuden

_Capitulo 4- El festival _Seisshuden

Ryoma había subido a su alcoba, cuando llamó Momo dijo que mañana después de clases debía llegar mas temprano ya que la escuela haría un Festival acerca de el aniversario de _Seisshuden_. Seigaku deberá presentar todas las cosas necesarias para festejar al Director con un partido de tenis entre Tezuka y Fuji.

Al día Siguiente: viernes 04 de agosto

Sakuno con Tomoka y el resto de sus compañeras preparaban pastelitos para el gran festival. Tomoka preparaba pastelitos de chocolate rellenos de manjar y Sakuno preparo pastelitos de Vainilla en forma de pelota de tenis rellenos de chocolate. Mientras el resto preparaba una torta muy grande con el número de años que Seisshuden ha existido.

Ryoma con Momo y Eiji se encargaban de adornar toda la cancha de tenis, para prepararla en el encuentro de Tezuka con Fuji. Oishi con Inui anotaban todas las cosas que necesitaban, Kaoru con Kawamura habían ido al supermercado por las cajas de bebidas para todo Gakuen. El resto de los alumnos preparaban como una feria artesanal con recuerdos y presentaciones de la historia de su instituto y Fuji ayudaba a Sumire-Sensei con el resto de los preparativos.

Ya era medio día y el festival había comenzado, unas Bengalas habían salido del instituto hasta el cielo, avisando a todos que la fiesta había comenzado. El director se sentía complacido y Tezuka le explicaba toda la ceremonia de apertura para el festival. Ryoma, Momo y Eiji habían terminado, estaban tan agotados que se quedaron en el césped descansando, hasta que de repente los 3 sintieron un olor ha comida y cuando voltearon vieron a Tomoka con Sakuno que les traían unos pastelitos a los 3, ya que los habían visto trabajar mucho.

Momo con Eiji comenzaron a comer rápidamente, mientras Tomoka les miraba. Solo que Ryoma estaba sentado frente a Sakuno, ya que ella le traía una caja con comida especialmente para el con unos pasteles de pelota de tenis, los dos se miraron y ella dijo:

-¡Toma Ryoma-Kun!, esto es para ti. Lo he hecho esta mañana, como te he visto trabajando tan duro y este cansado, pensé que te gustaría comer algo-(Dijo ella nerviosa)

-¡Ryusaki!, gracias-(Dijo Ryoma sonrojado tomando la caja)-

Ryoma empezó a comer la caja de comida que venía con bolas de arroz, carne y verduras a todo su alrededor con un pequeño pan amasado. Cuando Termino de comer la caja miro a Sakuno que estaba nerviosa, ya que tenía miedo que le contestara algo malo como siempre, entonces dijo:

-¿Cómo…esta?-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)

Ryoma la miro complacido y dijo:

-Esta bueno-

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Sakuno alegre)

-Sí-

Ryoma siguió comiendo los pasteles con forma de pelotas de tenis, ya que tenía mucha hambre y no había tomado desayuno. Mientras el chico comía, Momo con Eiji y Tomoka miraban la escena callados, nunca habían visto a Ryoma contestar de forma amable con Sakuno Ryusaki.

Un rato después los cinco caminaban por la feria ya que aun quedaban muchas horas para que empezaran los partidos de tenis de Tezuka contra Fuji.

De repente Ryoma vio una carpa de color blanca que decía "Seigaku ustedes pueden", dentro de ella habían unas mesas con sillas, alrededor de una mesón lleno de bebidas y almuerzos. Al darse cuenta había un hombre sentado en el piso leyendo en diario con lentes oscuros que se trataba de su padre, en ese momento dijo:

-¡Ryoma hemos venido a verte!-(Dijo Nanjiro sacando el diario)

-¿Que haces aquí?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-Solo hemos venido a verte-(Dijo Nanjiro sacando el periódico)

-¿Ustedes no es?-(Momo apunto a Nanjiro)-El monje que espiaba Echizen hace tiempo-

-Sí-(Dijo Nanjiro)-Cuando en realidad no lo espiaba para hacerle algo-

-¿Me espiabas?-(dijo Ryoma)-

-Sí algunas veces-(Dijo Nanjiro sacando sus lentes de sol y guardando en su bolsillo)

-¡Ryoma-kun!, esto ¿Quién es el?-(dijo Sakuno nerviosa)-Creo a verlo visto antes-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)

-¿Tu eres la nieta de Sumire?-(Dijo Nanjiro)

-¿Eh?, Sí soy su nieta-

-¿Es decir que ella es tu novia?-(Dijo nanjiro mirando a su hijo)

-¿Usted como sabe eso?-(Dijo Eiji)

-Ya lo recordé-(dijo Sakuno)-Usted es el padre de Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Qué?-(Exclamaron Momo y Eiji)

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo Sakuno-(Dijo Tomo-Chan)-Usted es el que vino a dejar de Ryoma una vez que nos enseño tenis-

-Sí y que luego nos fue a dejar-(Dijo Sakuno)-Fue esa vez que a mi se me cayó la pelota a otro club de tenis y fui a buscarla, tuve un problema-

-Y que yo llame a Ryoma-Sama para que te fuera a buscar porque estabas en problemas-(Dijo Tomo-Chan)-Entonces el gano contra todos y se llevo todas las pelotas de tenis-

-Era por eso que llevaba tantas pelotas en el auto-(Dijo Nanjiro recordando)-Ese día Ryoma se quedo dormido-

-¿Usted es el padre de Ochibí?-(Dijo Eiji)-Es que son muy diferentes-

-Sí, demasiado-(Dijo ryoma bajando su gorro)

-Entonces usted debe ser el Rey del tenis o algo así-(Dijo Momo)

-Sí el mismo-(dijo Nanjiro)

-Solo que ya no juega tanto como antes-(Dijo Ryoma riendo)-Esta muy viejo-

-¿a quien le dices viejo pequeño?-(Dijo Nanjiro)-Si estuviera viejo no jugaría contigo todos los días-

-No lo haces todos los días-(dijo Ryoma riendo)

-¡Ya vas a ver!-(Dijo Nanjiro molesto)

-¡Se nota que se llevan muy bien!-(Dijo Eiji riendo)

-Sí-(Dijeron todos)

En ese momento apareció Nanako y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre tío?-(dijo saliendo de una puerta de la carpa)-¡Ryoma-kun! Eres tú-

-¿Qué?, también estas aquí-(Dijo Ryoma)

-Sí hemos venido los 3, Solo tu madre no ha podido venir-

-¡Espera si mi madre no ha venido!, ¿A que te refieres con tres?-(dijo Ryoma preocupado)

-A karupin-(dijo Nanako)

-¿Karupin también esta aquí?-(Dijo Ryoma preocupado más)

-Sí, esta debajo de la mesa durmiendo vez-(Dijo Nanako apuntando)

Karupin despertó y salto en los brazos de Ryoma quien lo tomo y lo acaricio. Sakuno lo miro y dijo:

-¡Que tierno!-

-Sí-(dijo Ryoma con ternura)

-¡Echizen!, ¿Quién es ella?-(dijo señalando a Nanako)

-¡Lo siento!, ustedes no me conocen, yo soy la prima de Ryoma-Kun, mi nombre es Nanako-

-¡OH!-(dijo Momo)-¡Echizen porque no me la habías presentado!-

-Porque te ibas a enamorar de ella-(Dijo Eiji riendo)

-Claro-(dijo Echizen riendo)

-Ryoma-kun ¿Quién de ellas dos es tu novia?-(Dijo Nanako emocionada)

-¿Han venido aquí solo para saber eso?-(Dijo Ryoma enfadado)

-Etto…en realidad sí-(dijo Nanako riendo)-Y también porque nos ha invitado una amiga del Tío-

-¿Una amiga?-(Dijo Ryoma pensando)-debe tratarse de ¡Ryusaki-Sensei!-

-Así es-(dijo Nanjiro)

-Ahora me puedes decir ¿Quién es?-(dijo Nanako emocionada)-Lo siento la emoción, es que la primera vez que Ryoma esta saliendo con alguien-

-La que esta saliendo con Ryoma-Sama es ella-(dijo Tomoka mirando a Sakuno)

-¡Tomo-Chan!, no me mires así-(dijo Sakuno sonrojada)

-¿Tu eres con la que esta saliendo?-(dijo Nanako)

-Sí, así es-(Dijeron todos)

-¡Ryoma-Kun! ¿Entonces la dueña del diario es ella verdad?-(Dijo Nanako)

-Sí-(dijo Ryoma)-Pero no hables de ese tema-

-¡Le has contado lo del diario!-(dijo Sakuno roja)

-Betsuni-(dijo Ryoma)-Ella lo encontró-

-¡Que vergüenza!-(Dijo Sakuno sonrojada)

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza es normal querer a un chico y escribirlo todo en un diario-(Dijo Nanako calmando a Sakuno)

-Gracias-(dijo ella)

-Me has caído muy bien-(Dijo Nanako)-¿Ryoma porque nunca la has llevado a casa?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma confuso)-No lo había pensado-

-¡¿Cómo no lo habías pensado?!-(dijo Eiji mirando a Ryoma)

-Betsuni-

-¡Echizen debes ser mas bueno con las chicas! ¿Cómo no lo habías pensado?-(Dijo Momo)-Baka-

-¡Tiene razón Momo!-(dijo Nanako)

-Es que este niño nunca ha aprendido a acercarse a una chica, siempre le he enseñado pero no me toma en cuenta-(dijo Nanjiro)

-Yo no quiero ser como tú-(Ryoma enfadado)-Pasas viendo mujeres en bikinis, te pareces a Momo-Sempai-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-(dijo momo y Nanjiro)

-Es verdad se parecen-(dijo Eiji)

-Pero no reten a Ryoma-kun…el no tiene la culpa-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)

-No te preocupes-(dijo Nanako)-Vez Ryoma tienes a alguien que te defiende-

-eh…ya lo sabía-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¡Eres muy creído!-(dijo momo)

-¡Ya sé!-(dijo Nanako)-¿Por qué no la invitas mañana a comer a la casa?-

-Esta bien, todo arreglado ¿Sakuno tienes algo que haces mañana?-(Dijo Tomoka)

-No-(dijo sakuno nerviosa)

-¿Quieres ir a la casa?-(Dijo Nanjiro)

-bueno…si Ryoma-Kun quiere-(dijo Sakuno nerviosa)

-¡Muy bien entonces esta decidido!-(dijo Nanako)

-¡Que bien Sakuno mañana tienes una cita!-(dijo Tomoka feliz)

-¿Una cita?-(dijo Sakuno y Ryoma)

.Sí una cita-(dijo Momo con Eiji)

-¡Que bien!, mañana prepararé algo para comer-(Dijo Nanako alegre)

Ya habían pasado las horas y venía el partido de Fuji contra Tezuka. Fue un partido muy esperado por todos, Kaoru con Kawamura ya habían regresado y Inui con Oishi tenían todo arreglado.

El partido fue un empate entre ambos ya que con los ojos de fuji no se le excava ninguna pelota de Tezuka, pero el también era muy rápido y no perdía al final.

Gano el primer set 30-40 = fuji

Segundo set 15-40 =Gano tezuka

Al terminar el festival la familia Echizen se retiro sin Ryoma, ya que el se iría después de terminar de limpiar y ordenar todas las canchas en compañía de los titulares. Kawamura estaba muy cansado pero al tomar la escoba dijo: "Tengo el poder, ¡Burning!" y barrio velozmente, Momo con Kaoru competían por quien reventaba todos los globos de la cancha más rápido, oishi con Eiji devolvían las sillas a los salones, Tezuka con Ryusaki-Sensei hablaban con el director en compañía de Fuji.

Ryoma Echizen ya había terminado y miraba al cielo que se estaba nublando dijo: "Parece que este invierno nunca terminara, muy pronto llegara Septiembre". De repente se puso a llover y todos los titulares que ya habían conseguido terminar se iban antes de que lloviera más, el chico al recordar Sakuno aun estaba adentro del salón limpiando sola, subió las escaleras y llego. Entonces vio a Sakuno limpiando los vidrios, dijo:

-¡Sakuno!-(dijo Ryoma)-¿Te vas a ir?-

-ah, Ryoma-kun pensaba irme ahora pero no tengo paraguas y voy a tener que esperar que paré de llover-(dijo Sakuno mirando por la ventana)

-Si esperas que para de llover se va a oscurecer, ya son las 6:30 deberías irte-(dijo Ryoma preocupado)-Sí quieres yo te acompaño a tu casa, yo tengo un paraguas que tu abuela me dejo-

-Bueno-(dijo Sakuno guardando sus cosas)

Los dos caminaron compartiendo un paraguas, mientras las calles estaban húmedas y frías, Sakuno dijo:

-Ryoma-kun, si mañana llueve ¿Cómo voy a tu casa?-

-No te preocupes si quieres yo te voy a buscar-

-Gracias-

-Creo que estamos por llegar a tu casa-(dijo Ryoma)

-eh, si-(dijo Sakuno)

Los dos se despidieron y Ryoma se fue a su casa, esperando que llegara el otro día para ver a Sakuno otra vez, ya que cada vez le gustaba mas estar con ella.

Continuara

……………………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwua!!

Etto…si hay algunos errores es que esta historia la tengo hecha hace tiempo por eso la actualizare diariamente, espero que les guste este capitulo. En realidad se que Ryoma-kun no parece el realmente, demo me gustaría que así fuera.

Arigato gosaimas por los que pasaron

Sayonara


	5. Sakura va a casa de Ryoma

_**Capitulo 5- Sakuno va a casa de Ryoma**_

Al día siguiente salio un sol radiante y por suerte habían dicho en el pronóstico del tiempo que no llovería hasta el miércoles, Ryoma se levanto y se baño, luego bajo para tomar desayuno. Nanako le había preparado huevos para tomar desayuno y le dijo:

-¡Estoy Feliz que hoy viene Sakuno-Chan a la casa!-(Dijo ella)

-Por fin voy a conocer a mi nuera-(dijo la madre de Ryoma)-¿A que hora la iras a buscar Ryoma-Kun?-

-Yo diría que ya deberías ir-(dijo Nanjiro)

-Eh, Si lo se-(dijo Ryoma)

-¡Que romántico una cita!-(dijo Nanako)

-¡No es una cita!-(dijo Ryoma)

-¿Entonces que es?-(dijo Nanako)

-Solo viene porque ustedes quisieron-(dijo Ryoma ocultando sus sentimientos)

-¿Acaso tu no quieres?-(dijo Nanjiro)

-¿eh?-(dijo Ryoma sonrojándose)-Sí…quiero, pero a ustedes se les ocurrió-

-¡Pero quieres!-(dijo Nanako)

-Al fin creció este chico, nunca pensé que llegaría este día-(dijo Nanjiro tomando una cámara)-Hay que sacar una foto-

-¡eres muy exagerado!-(dijo Ryoma)

Después de Merendar, Ryoma fue a buscar a Sakuno a su casa, que se veía muy bien como siempre con esta vez un vestido celeste y sus trenzas largas, pero Ryoma como siempre con su poleron rojo con sus short y su gorro blanco.

Al llegar a la casa de los Echizen sakuno conoció a la madre de Ryoma y vio la gran cancha de tenis que tenía atrás de su casa o más bien en el templo. Mientras el almuerzo estaba listo Sakuno quería jugar tenis y Ryoma le presto otra raqueta que tenía se repuesto. Le ayudo a hacer el Twister siver para que mejorara y nadie la molestara.

Hasta que aprendió algunas partes de la técnica.

Cuando se detuvieron se sentaron a una banca y conversaron:

-has mejorado mucho-(dijo Ryoma)

-Gracias-(Dijo sakuno alegre)-Ryoma-kun recuerdas ese día cuando nos conocimos-

-Sí-(dijo Ryoma recordando)

-¿tu no me habías visto en el tren verdad?-(dijo sakuno)

-Betsuni, no te había visto-(dijo Ryoma)

-ah-(dijo Sakuno)-¿Antes que pensabas de mí?-

-Al principio pensaba que eras un poco torpe-(dijo Ryoma serio)-Pero cuando empecé a conocerte más empecé a sentir cosas por ti, pero las ocultaba-

-¿Pero tú…cuando empezaste a sentir eso?-(dijo Sakuno nerviosa)-¿Fue antes o después que volviste a Japón?-

-Antes y después-(dijo Ryoma serio)-Ese día que tuve que ir a entrenarte a ti con Osada estaba nervioso de estar contigo, no se porque sentía cosas. Pero aun así después como más adelante cuando tú estabas vestida de porrista, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí-(dijo Sakuno sonrojada)-Ese día que te pregunto Tomo-Chan como nos veíamos y tú dijiste que nos veíamos bien, bajaste tu gorro y seguiste adelante-

-Sí baje mi gorro porque me sonroje no se porque razón-(dijo Ryoma nervioso)-Además después cuando estaba jugando me estaban ganado y en ese momento tú empezaste a gritar fuerte: Seigaku y luego lo deletrear, todos empezaron a seguirte-

-Si lo recuerdo-(Dijo Sakuno sonrojada)-Es que cuando te observe no quería que perdieras así que grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que lo logre-

-¡Si me dio como animo!-(dijo Ryoma)-Gracias Sakuno-

-Esto Ryoma-Kun-(Dijo Sakuno)-¿Aun tienes la pelota de tenis?-

-Eh, ¿la que me regalaste?-(Dijo ryoma)-¿Cuál de las dos la del aeropuerto o la de dos días antes?-

-¿Eh?, las dos-(Dijo Sakuno preocupada)

-Sí aun las tengo-(Dijo Ryoma)-¿Por qué?-

-no por nada-(dijo Sakuno sonriendo)

-Ya debe ser hora de almorzar-(Dijo Ryoma)-¿Vamos?

-Sí-(Dijo Sakuno levantándose)

Cuando Ryoma levanto y Sakuno se estaba parando se tropezó con una piedra, en cámara lenta el chico alcanzo a tomarla antes que se cayera, Ryusaki cayo en los brazos de ryoma sonrojada y le dijo:

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun-(dijo Sakuno nerviosa mirando a los ojos a su príncipe del tenis)

-No es nada-(dijo Ryoma)-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí-(dijo Sakuno abrazando a Ryoma)

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente, se besaron frente a los ojos de alguien que los observaba por atrás, que no quiso interrumpir, espero que terminaran para avisarles que el evento estaba listo.

Cuando se dejaron de besarse se miraron sonrojados y Nanjiro que estaba atrás de ellos dijo:

-Eh, no quería interrumpir, pero Nanako tiene el almuerzo listo, así que después continúan-(dijo Nanjiro riendo)

-¡Padre! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estabas allí?-(dijo Ryoma parándose deprisa)

-Antes de que la besaras, pero era un momento tan tierno que no quise meter la pata-(dijo Nanjiro riendo)

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun-(dijo Sakuno roja)

-Sakuno yo…eh mejor vamos adentro-(dijo Ryoma tomando su mano)

-Sí-(dijo Sakuno sonrojada tomo la mano del chico y se paró)

Almorzaron y luego Ryoma salió con Sakuno a dar una vuelta al parque ya que momo lo había llamado y lo obligo a que fueran al parque a conversar. Fueron a un parque cuando eran como las 7:00 de la noche, conversaron mientras Sakuno se columpiaba, estaban solos en ese lugar sin nadie más.

Ryoma al ver el rostro de Sakuno triste le pregunto:

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Eh?, nada-(dijo sakuno mirando a otro lado)-Es que Ryoma-Kun tu estas conmigo… ¿Por lo que leíste en el diario y te doy lastima o por otra cosa?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-(dijo Ryoma extrañado)

-Es que no quiero que estés conmigo saliendo solo por lastima-(Dijo Sakuno triste)-Es que pareciera que no estas contento de estar a mi lado, si tu quieres…yo me hago aparte y no te molesto más, tú puedes seguir tu vida como antes jugando tenis y no deberías preocuparte por mi-

-Sakuno ¿En serio tu crees que estaría saliendo con alguien solo por lastima?, es la primera vez que salgo con alguien y no lo estoy haciendo porque no quiero…la verdad yo te quiero-(dijo Ryoma sincero)-Esto que te digo no se lo he dicho a ninguna chica en toda mi vida y tu me gusta por como eres, eso no lo olvides, no me da vergüenza decir que estoy saliendo contigo. Por primera vez estoy siendo sincero y me importas tú más que el tenis-

-Pero…yo pensé que era un estorbo para ti-(dijo Sakuno llorando)

-Lo pensaste pero no es real-(dijo Ryoma limpiando sus lagrimas)-Tu no me estorbas-

Al decir esas palabras se puso a nevar y Ryoma paró el columpio de Sakuno, le robo un beso tan veloz. Que no se dio cuenta que sus lagrimas ya no estaban, porque ese amor que sentía por el era correspondido.

La nieve continuaba pero Ryoma con Sakuno caminaban en ella, de repente la chica de largos cabellos tomó una bola de nieve y dijo:

-¡Ryoma-Kun!, ¿Armamos un muñeco de nieve?-

-Bueno-(dijo Ryoma mirando como los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción)

-Yo haré la cabeza-(dijo Sakuno tomando una bola de nieve)-Hagamos un muñeco de nieve de Karupin-

-No es mala idea-(dijo Ryoma)

La pareja hizo un muñeco gigante de Karupin jugando con una lana, Ryoma tomo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a Sakuno, dijo:

-Lo siento, fue sin querer-(Dijo irónicamente riendo)

-¡Eres malo! Ryoma-Kun-(dijo Sakuno riendo lanzo una en la cara de Ryoma)-Yo no he sido-

-Ya verás-(dijo Ryoma riendo lanzando una bola blanca a Sakuno)

-¡Te declaro la guerra Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Sakuno lanzando una bola rápida)-te venceré-

-Eso lo veremos-(dijo Ryoma, lanzando otra)-Toma eso-

-Auch-(dijo Sakuno cayéndose)

-¿te lastimaste?-(Dijo Ryoma preocupado)

Ryoma fue a ver a la chica que se había caído de espaldas, le iba a tomar la mano, pero ella hizo mucha fuerza para botarlo a su lado. Solo que el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el cuerpo débil de la chica que dijo:

-Ryoma-Kun…lo siento-(Dijo nerviosa)

-Ha sido tu culpa-(Dijo Ryoma riendo)-Nunca me vencerás Mada Mada Dane-

-¡Eso es lo que crees!-(Dijo Sakuno riendo)-Pero…esto Ryoma-Kun, no crees que ¿Deberías levantarte?-

-¿De que hablas?-(Dijo Ryoma)

El chico al darse cuenta, se levanto de inmediato y se puso rojo como tomate, mientras la chica se reía silenciosamente dijo:

-Ryoma-Kun es la primera vez que te veo rojo-(Dijo riendo)

-¡Betsuni!-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)-No estoy rojo-

-¿Cómo que no?-(dijo Sakuno apuntando su cara)

-Es solo por la nieve-(dijo Ryoma con excusas)

-Sí claro-(dijo Sakuno sonriendo)

-En fin, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué horas son?-(Dijo Sakuno mirando su reloj)-Son las… ¿10:00?-

-¡Las diez!-(Dijo Ryoma recordando que debía haber ido a dejar a Sakuno a las 9:30)-La entrenadora me va a matar-

-¡Es verdad!, debería a verme ido a las 9:30-(dijo Sakuno recordando)-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Creo que ir a tu casa-(Dijo Ryoma preocupado)

-Sí-(Dijo Sakuno)

Caminaron hasta llegar a su casa, cuando se encontraban en la puerta de casa vieron a Sumire-Sensei esperándolos dijo:

-¡Ryoma Echizen! Te has tardado mucho, ¿Adonde has llevado a Sakuno?-

-¡Abuela no te enfades con Ryoma!-(dijo Sakuno)-El no tiene la culpa yo quise ir al parque, por eso tardamos-

-Ryusaki-Sensei, lo siento-(dijo Ryoma asustado)-Es mi culpa yo la lleve al parque y estuvimos allí por mucho tiempo-

-¿A quien debo creerle?, es culpa de los dos ¿no?-(dijo su abuela)-Tendrá que dejarla pasar por esta vez, Sakuno entremos-

-Sí abuela-(dijo Sakuno)-Adiós Ryoma-Kun, la pase muy bien-

-Yo igual, adiós Sakuno-(Dijo Ryoma)

-nos vemos el lunes-(dijo Sakuno besando su mejilla y entrando)

Ryoma quedo totalmente rojo al sentir los labios de Sakuno en su mejilla, giro y camino a su casa recordando todo lo que ocurrido, pensó: "No es tan malo, estar con alguien".


	6. El chico nuevo aparece Un nuevo rival

_**Konichiwua!!**_

_**En este capitulo pasan muchos acontecimientos, espero que les guste queda muy poco para acercarnos al final. Arigato gosaimas por pasarse, comenten onegai si les gusto para ver que hago en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Capitulo 6-El chico nuevo aparece, un nuevo rival para Ryoma**_

Era lunes por la mañana, cuando Ryoma-Kun se dirigía al Instituto de Gakuen, cuando escucho que a Tomoka que corría por los pasillos a recibirlo que dijo:

-¡Ryoma-Sama!, ¿Supiste que ha llegado un nuevo alumno?-

-¿Un nuevo estudiantes?-(Pregunto Sakuno atrás de el)

-Sí, me he enterado por los profesores-(Dijo Tomoka)

Ryoma entró al salón y cuando comenzaron las clases apareció un chico de pelo castaño, con los ojos celestes y del mismo tamaño de Echizen. La profesora lo presento dijo:

-El día de hoy ingresa a esta escuela Tetsu Kitoma-

-Buenos días-(Dijo Tetsu)

El chico miro a Sakuno Ryusaki y dijo:

-Tú eres Ryusaki, ¿no?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Sakuno sorprendida)-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿No me recuerdas?-(Dijo Tetsu)

-No-(Dijo Sakuno confusa)

-Nos conocimos en tercer año de primaria-(Dijo Tetsu)

-¡Es verdad!-(Dijo Sakuno recordando)-Tú te sentabas conmigo antes-

-Sí, has crecido mucho-(Dijo Tetsu)

-¡Veo que se conocen!-(Dijo la profesora)-Por eso, porque no te sientas alado de Ryusaki-

-¡Esta bien!-(Dijo Tetsu)-¡Sakuno-Chan seremos amigos nuevamente!-

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Sakuno sonriendo)

Los dos se sentaron juntos, sin notar que atrás de ellos se encontraba Ryoma Echizen enojado. Al terminar las clases Ryoma se dirigieron a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de tenis, entonces vio a Sakuno con Tomoka leyendo una novela de romance. Cuando se iba a acercar, de repente apareció Tetsu junto a ellas y dijo:

-Sakuno ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado un momento?-

-Sí-(Dijo Sakuno)

-¿Qué estas leyendo?-(Dijo Tetsu interesado)

En ese momento Ryoma se molesto mucho y los siguió mirando de lejos, Tetsu era un chico que por varios años estuvo enamorado de Sakuno Ryusaki secretamente que ella nunca lo descubrió. Tomoka seguía leyendo, ya que noto ver a Sakuno muy cerca de ese chico nuevo que dijo:

-¿Tienes algo que hacer algo esta tarde?-

-Sí, tengo que ir a jugar tenis-(Dijo Sakuno)

-¿Juegas tenis?-(Dijo Tetsu)

-Sí, hace un tiempo-(Dijo Sakuno)-Esto, no es que quiera interrumpir, pero podemos hablar luego es que estamos en la biblioteca-

-¡Porque no, ahora mismo!-(Dijo Tetsu tomando la mano de Sakuno y llevándola afuera)

Ryoma estaba completamente furioso tanto que salio a espiarlos, Tetsu llevo a Sakuno en el césped debajo de un árbol, donde le dijo:

-Sakuno Ryusaki, lo siento por a verte traído hasta aquí-

-No importa-(Dijo Sakuno sonriente)

-Es que tú hace varios años me gustas mucho-(Dijo Tetsu firmemente)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)-Es que Tetsu-Kun, yo…quiero otra persona-

-¿A quien?-(Dijo Tetsu)-Además, ¿El te quiere?-

Una voz detrás de los arbustos dijo:

-Soy yo y sí la quiero-(Dijo Ryoma bajándose el gorro)

-¡Ryoma-Kun!, ¿Qué hacías allí?-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)

-Nada-(Dijo Ryoma serio)

-¿Tú?-(Dijo Tetsu furioso)

-¿Algún problema?-(Dijo Ryoma desafiante)

Cuando los dos se miraban salían rayos que chocaban y un humito que salía sobre sus cabezas, entonces Sakuno dijo:

-¡No discutan!-

-Esta bien, solo porque Sakuno lo dice y hay que ser hombres en esto Ryoma, que te parece competir por quien es mejor para Sakuno-

-Betsuni, yo no tengo que demostrar nada porque soy el mejor-(Dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro)-¡Vamos Sakuno!-

-Esto, Ryoma-Kun ¿Te quieres ir?-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa)-

-Claro vamos y dejemos a este perdedor-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¿Eh?, soy mejor que tú Ryoma si quieres probar no me rendiré y conquistare el corazón de Sakuno-(Dijo Tetsu)

-Pero Tetsu-San…yo quiero a Ryoma-Kun-(Dijo Sakuno)-Podemos ser amigos-

-¡Vez ahora no tienes nada que decir!-(Dijo Ryoma sonriendo)

-¡Ryoma ya basta!, no seas duro con el-(Dijo Sakuno enfurecida)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma preocupado)-¿Te has molestado?-

-Si un poco, ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Tetsu?-(Dijo Sakuno enojada)

-Porque él empieza y tú no deberías defenderlo-(Dijo Ryoma enojado)

-Ryoma has metido la pata-(Dijo Tetsu riendo)

-¿Lo has visto?-(Dijo Ryoma enojado)-Se ha reído-

-No es culpa de él, que tú lo molestes-(Dijo Sakuno tomando su mochila y su raqueta)

-¿Te vas?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¡Sí!, Adiós Tetsu-(Dijo Sakuno)

-¿Y yo que?-(Dijo Ryoma extrañado)

-Adiós Ryoma-(Dijo Sakuno fría corriendo hacia la calle)

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-(Dijo Ryoma)-¡Me las pagarás muy caro!-

-Esto no ha sido culpa mía, es tú culpa-(Dijo Tetsu riendo)-Ahora ella por fin se dará cuenta que fue un error estar enamorada de ti-

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo debo irme-(Dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro y tomando su bolso para irse)

Ryoma se fue a su casa muy enojado y cuando estaba en su dormitorio, Nanjiro le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡La cena esta lista!-

-No tengo hambre-(Dijo Ryoma)

-¿Has discutido con tu novia?-(Dijo Nanjiro riendo)

-¿Algún problema?-(Dijo Ryoma enojado)-¿Quién la entiende?-

-¡Lo sabía!-(Dijo Nanjiro)-con Ryusaki ¿verdad?-

-Sí-(Dijo Ryoma)-¡Me puedes dejar solo!-

-Bueno, si es por eso-(Dijo Nanjiro)

Nanjiro cerro la puerta y Ryoma quedo solo en la oscuridad pensando: "¿Cómo se ha enojado por eso?, será que siente algo por ese tonto".

Al día siguiente Ryoma llego al Instituto y vio a Sakuno que estaba conversando con ese chico Tetsu, la chica volteo y al darse cuenta de su presencia, lo ignoro completamente. Ryoma no le importo y pensó: "Alguien como ella no me hará sentirme mal".

Pasaron las clases y en el entrenamiento con Seigaku, intentaba concentrarse, solo que al mirar al cielo recordaba que Sakuno no estaba con él, en ese momento quiso olvidar lo que sentía y lanzo un Twister Siver hacia Momo ya que llevaban un partido mientras esperaban a Tezuka.

Entonces Momo le dijo:

-¡Echizen!, Eso ha sido inesperado, no alcance ni a prepararme-

-Mada Mada Dane, Momo-Sempai-(Dijo Ryoma intentando no pensar en Sakuno)

Se preparo para lanzar la pelota, cuando miro al cielo recordó esos días que se iban juntos después del entrenamiento, entonces se dijo a si mismo: "¿Qué me ocurre?, no puedo dejar de pensar en Ryusaki, debería concentrarme en el partido y en nadie más". Lanzó la pelota, pero Momo se la respondió, atento siguió dándole dejando atrás esos recuerdos que no lo dejaban concentrarse. Luego de unos minutos llego el capitán Tezuka que les dijo:

-¡Están muy bien chicos!, solo que Sumire-Sensei y le director han tomado una dedición-

-¿Cuál?-(Dijo Eiji)

-Que debemos entrenar más, en otro lugar al aire libre-(Dijo Oishi)-Por eso debemos ir al campo de entrenamiento que fuimos el año pasado-

-¿Qué?-(dijeron todos)

-¿Qué ocurrirá con las clases?-(Dijo Inui)

-Ya está todo arreglado con cada uno de sus profesores, a nuestro regreso tendremos que asistir los domingos a recuperar clases-(Dijo Tezuka)

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-(Dijo Kaoru)

-Mañana tomaremos el bus a las 8:00, así que los quiero a todos aquí a las 7:40-(Dijo Sumire)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)

Eran las 6:30 y Momo con Ryoma iban a comer después de a ver jugado, estaban agotados así que decidieron ir a comerse una hamburguesa, mientras comían Momo dijo:

-¿Echizen estas bien?, Escuche de Tomoka que has tenido una discusión con Sakuno Ryusaki-

-Estoy bien, pero…-(Dijo Ryoma bajando la mirada)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Momo)

-Momo-Sempai no me siento bien, he intentado no pensar en ello-(Dijo Ryoma apretando el puño)-Pero no puedo, porque ese chico Tetsu pasa con ella-

-Echizen nunca pensé que te diría esto, pero ¿Acaso estas celoso?-(Dijo Momo riendo)

-¡Betsuni!-(Dijo Ryoma molesto)-No estoy celoso, solo que…Ryusaki lo defendió y no sabe como es realmente-

-Sí claro no estas celoso-(Dijo Momo riendo irónico)-Solo que hay un problema que no podrás ver a Sakuno en un buen tiempo, ya que mañana partimos y no se cuando regresamos-

-Es verdad-(Dijo Ryoma triste)-Tienes razón-

-Este entrenamiento no solo nos servirá para jugar mejor, sino que a ti te servirá para dejar de pensar en ella-(Dijo Momo serio)-Así te darás cuenta de algunas cosas-

-¿de que cosas?-(Dijo Ryoma extrañado)-

-Tú mismo te darás cuenta-(Dijo Momo seriamente)-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-De lo que realmente sientes-(Dijo Momo en voz baja)

-¿Qué has dicho?-(Dijo Ryoma)

-Nada-(Dijo Momo)


	7. El campo de entrenamiento

Capitulo 7--El campo de Entrenamiento

Eran las 8:00 y Seigaku partían al bosque en un bus, todos iban cansados quedándose dormidos, excepto Ryoma que miraba por la ventana como se alejaban cada vez más de el Instituto, pensó: "Esta vez me he ido sin Sakuno, la ultima vez que vinimos aquí ella venía. Además no le he dicho adiós y debe estar más enojada por eso", el chico bajo su gorra y durmió.

Mientras tanto en el Instituto Seishun Gakuen se encontraba una chica de trenzas largas castaña, mirando por la ventana sin poner atención a clases, con sus ojos tristes pensó: "Ryoma-Kun te has ido sin decir ni siquiera un adiós, ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?, te extrañare mucho. Cuando mi abuela ayer me dijo que debían partir me sentí triste y me deje caer de rodillas, pensando en que te irías y quizás cuando regresarías, este instituto no será lo mismo sin él acá". Después de pensar en eso, miro hacia la profesora, escuchando dentro de su mente el nombre de: "Ryoma-Kun".

Habían pasado 5 horas desde que empezó el viaje y ya eran 1:00, todos bajaban del bus con sus bolsos con aire agotador entraron a la caballa de siempre. El capitán Tezuka les dijo:

-Ya han descansado suficiente, vayan a dejar sus bolsos adentro y prepárense para comenzar a correr-(Dijo Tezuka)

-¿Cuándo vamos a comer?-(Dijo Momo)

-En dos horas más estará lista la comida-(Dijo Sumire)-Kawamura ¿Te puedes encargar de cocinar?-

-¿Yo?-(Dijo sorprendido)-No…se si pueda-

Ryoma tomo la raqueta de Taka-San y se la puso en la mano, entonces se puso rojo entero, salieron llamas atrás de el, dijo:

-¡NO HAY PROBLEMA!, Burning-(Dijo entrando a la cocina)-¡Ya tengo el poder!-

-Así veo-(Dijo Sumire riendo)

El resto de los titulares iban a correr a la montaña como siempre, Momo con kaoru llevaban la delantera empujándose por quien llegara primero. Oishi con Eiji iban relajadamente atrás de Fuji con Tezuka que conversaban sobre el entrenamiento, Inui trotaba tras ello anotando todo en su cuaderno, Ryoma corría velozmente intentando pasar a Fuji cuando Sumire que iba atrás de el, le grito con un altavoz:

-¡Ryoma apresúrate!, ahora no seré gentil contigo después de lo que ocurrió con mi nieta-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)-¿Se lo ha contado todo?-

-Sí-(Dijo Sumire)

-¿Qué ha pasado Ochibí?, ¿Qué les has hecho a esa chica?-(Dijo Eiji desde adelante)

-¿Has discutido con Ryusaki?, Sh-(Dijo Kaoru)-No me sorprende-

-¡No te metas serpiente!, no vez que Echizen no se siente bien-(Dijo Momo)

-Es cierto, Echizen hace rato te veo con aire triste-(Dijo Oishi preocupado)

-De verías darte un descanso después-(Dijo Fuji)

-Si quieres puedes trotar más lento-(Dijo el capitán Tezuka)

-¡Estoy bien!-(Dijo Ryoma serio)

-¿Cómo fue esa discusión?-(Dijo Oishi)

-¡Cuéntanos Ochibí!-(Dijo Eiji)

-¡Betsuni!-(Dijo Ryoma)

-Inui has investigado a echizen, ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Fuji sonriendo)

-¡Así es!-(Dijo Inui y sus lentes brillaron)-Tengo todos los hechos anotados-

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Ryoma alarmado)-¡Me has estado espiando!-

-¡Si!-(Dijo Inui)-Quería saber como era tu relación con Ryusaki-

-Además, yo le mande a investigar-(Dijo Sumire riendo)

-¡Ryusaki-Sensei!-(Dijo Ryoma molesto)-¿Sakuno sabe eso?-

-No-(Dijo Sumire riendo malévolamente)

-¿Sabe que a veces da miedo?-(Dijo Momo asustado)

-Si…siempre da miedo-(Dijo Oishi con escalofríos)

-Respecto al tema de Echizen-(Dijo Inui tomando su libreta)-Empezó ayer en la tarde, ya que Echizen se encontraba mirando la declaración de un chico nuevo de su clase llamado Tetsu que estaba hablando con Sakuno Ryusaki, de que siempre la había amado-

-¡OH!-(Dijeron todos)

-¡Echizen has estado sufriendo!-(Dijo Oishi preocupado)

-Te lo merecías siempre habías sido un distraido que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía esa niña-(Dijo Kaoru)

-¡Serpiente odio decir esto, pero tienes razón!-(Dijo Momo)

-¿Qué?, Momo-Sempai-(Dijo Ryoma enfadado)

-¡Es verdad has hecho sufrir mucho a mi nieta!-(Dijo Sumire)-Inui continua-

-Bien sumire-sensei, entonces Echizen entro en escena y quiso llevarse a Sakuno, pero este chico es más astuto, quiso pelear por ella-(Dijo Inui)-Pero Ryoma no acepto porque no tenía nada que demostrar ya que Sakuno lo amaba a él-

-¡Que creído Ochibí!-(Dijo Eiji riendo)

-¡Eres un tonto!-(Dijo Kaoru)

-¡Has madurado un poco!-(Dijo Fuji riendo)

-Solo que no tienes que marcar tanto el territorio en eso y piensa más en Seigaku-(Dijo Tezuka)

-¿Qué paso después inui?-(Dijo Sumire)

-Después de eso, Sakuno le dijo: ¿Te quieres ir?, ella no quería irse. Solo que Tetsu le dijo a Echizen que era cobarde y Echizen lo trato mal, por eso Sakuno como están amable defendió a Tetsu y por eso Echizen según el porcentaje que saque anoche es de un 99.8% que esta celoso, por eso se causo la discusión-(Dijo Inui con una calculadora en la mano)

-¡Lo sabía Echizen son Celos!-(Dijo Momo apuntando a Ryoma)

-¿Celoso el ochibí?-(Dijo Eiji riendo)

-Eso explica todo-(Dijo Fuji riendo)

-¡Betsuni!-(Dijo Ryoma enfadado)-No estoy celoso-

-Admítelo, Sh esos son celos-(Dijo Kaoru)

-¡Echizen tiene celos!-(Dijeron todos)

-¡No es verdad!-(Dijo Ryoma corriendo más veloz y pasando a todos)-¡Déjenme en paz!-

Ryoma corrió velozmente y los pasó a todos, mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos por la velocidad seguían diciendo: "Esta celoso". Eran las 4:45 de la tarde y llegaron todos a la caballa a comer, tenían mucha hambre por eso Taka-San les dio su especialidad ya que su padre le había mandado los ingredientes para preparar Sushi o pescado al vapor. Luego de a ver almorzado, el capitán tezuka le dio un descanso de 2 horas, para más tarde terminar con el entrenamiento del primer día.

En esas horas de descanso Sumire llamó a Ryoma para charlar sobre el asunto, el chico la siguió y se dirigieron al bosque frente al lago:

-Ryoma ¿Estas enfadado con ella?-

-Betsuni, yo la amo mucho-(Dijo Ryoma seriamente)-Pero ella…Si lo esta-

-Yo diría que se enfado en ese momento, pero luego se le paso-(Dijo Sumire)-Más que todo yo creo que ella se siente mal, porque te hayas marchado sin ni siquiera decirle adiós-

-Sí lo se-(Dijo Ryoma triste bajando su gorra)-Cuando regrese a la escuela prometo que hablare con ella-

-¡Eso espero!, que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes-(Dijo Sumire alegre)-Ella se siente muy feliz de estar contigo-

-Yo también-(Dijo Ryoma sonriendo)

-Ahora volvamos a la cabaña-(Dijo Sumire)

-¡Si!-(Dijo Ryoma)

Esa misma tarde los chicos siguieron entrando en el lago por varias horas, luego siguieron corriendo, tuvieron un partido de dobles y como a las 10:00 terminaron. Estaban tan cansados que comieron un poco y fueron a dormirse, Ryoma cerro los ojos comenzó a soñar con que estaba jugando tenis tranquilamente, cuando aparece Karupin y toma la pelota de tenis la lanza lejos, entonces una sombra atrás de el toma la pelota, dice: "Ryoma-Kun", se trataba de Sakuno Ryusaki que se alejaba con Tetsu tomada de la mano, él intenta alcanzarla pero algo lo detiene y los pierde, grita: ¡Sakuno!.

Ryoma despertó asustado y al darse cuenta estaban todos despiertos:

-¡Echizen puedes dejar dormir!-(Dijo Momo)

-Ochibí, tengo mucho sueño-(Dijo Eiji)

-¡sh es verdad!-(Dijo Kaoru molesto)

-Deberías descansar más-(Dijo Oishi)

-Además ¿Qué estabas soñando?-(Dijo Fuji riendo)

-¿Acaso no lo oíste sempai?-(Dijo Momo)

-Así es Grito ¡Sakuno!-(Dijo kawamura)

-¡Ya veo!-(Dijo Inui)-Las probabilidades son de un 95.7% que echizen esta enamorado y extraña a Sakuno Ryusaki-

-Sempai no se metan-(Dijo Ryoma acostándose de nuevo)-buenas noches-

-En realidad todos tenemos que descansar-(Dijo Tezuka)-Mañana debemos levantarnos y seguir entrenando-

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)

continuara


	8. Ryoma vuelve

_**Ohayo: Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, Arigato a los que la leen. Saben se que al Ryoma que yo escribo aquí no es el mismo de la serie de anime porque él nunca se expresaría tan fácilmente ¿Verdad?. Demo por primera vez quería crear un fic así, donde él aparte de demostrar simplemente sus sentimientos también lo dice. Me inspire en esta historia viendo los ultimo ovas en el 14 Ryoma mostró que estaba celoso para los que lo vieron y en el ova 24 parte 3 o 25 parte uno se muestran las escenas cuando Sakuno corre hacia él y le hablo: "Se que perdiste la memoria, pero tu me has enseñado del tenis y se que lo amas" algo así le dijo. Ryoma se sintió alegre y le dijo: "No te preocupes, Ryusaki. Lo siento después te hablo tengo que ir a ganarle" en ese momento aunque fue una pequeña parte me emocione.**_

_**No soy la escritora más buena del mundo, demo espero que me entiendan aquí les dejo la continuación: **_

"_**Capitulo 8"**_

_**Cuando el entrenamiento término después de unos días, volvió al Instituto pero muy tarde en su regreso Ryoma Echizen se dirigió a su salón donde quedo extrañado porque no vio por ninguna parte a Sakuno, entonces Tomoka lo miro y dijo:**_

_**-Como ya veo, Ryoma-sama has vuelto-**_

_**-Sí, esto… ¿Dónde esta Ryusaki?-**_

_**-Eh?-(Dijo Tomoka)-No lo sabes las clases ya terminaron, por eso Sakuno ya se ha ido a su casa-**_

_**-¿En serio?-(Dijo Ryoma volviendo al pasillo)-Ya veo, entonces mejor me voy-**_

_**-¿Te vas a disculpar?, porque ella ha estado muy mal-(Dijo Tomoka preocupada)-Es que cuando te fuiste ni siquiera te despediste y se sintió mal-**_

_**-eh...Si-(Dijo Ryoma bajando su gorro)-than you, Adiós!-**_

_**-Adiós-(Dijo Tomoka)**_

_**Ryoma corrió por las calles dirigiéndose a casa de Sakuno, en el camino vio que en la plaza había un grupo de 10 chicos como de preparatoria que molestaban a una chica que no pudo divisar se acerco entre la multitud y de repente se dio cuenta que aquella chica era Ryusaki, uno la tenía rodeada con su brazo. Corrió hacia allí y dijo:**_

_**-Ustedes ¿Qué creen que hacen?-**_

_**-¡¿Ryoma-kun?!-(Dijo Sakuno)-Has regresado-**_

_**-Sí, ¡Déjenla en paz!-(Dijo Ryoma enojado)**_

_**-Mocoso, crees que porque tú lo dices lo haremos-(Dijo otro acercándose hacia el)-Además ella estaba sola, es bastante bella como para que la tengas tú-**_

_**-¿Qué dices?-(Dijo Ryoma sacando su raqueta de tenis y una pelota)**_

_**-¿Qué piensas que vas a hacer?, pegarnos con una raqueta-(Dijo uno riendo)**_

_**-Algo parecido, ¡Twister Siver!-(Dijo Ryoma lanzando la pelota que golpeo al que se estaba riendo)**_

_**-¡Suelta esa raqueta!-(Dijeron dos altos)**_

_**-¡Prepárense!-(Dijo lanzando la pelota hacia arriba)-¡Drive b!**_

_**-¿Drive B?-(Dijeron los dos)**_

_**La pelota con efecto reboto en ambos y los hizo caer al suelo:**_

_**-Bien, ya se han caído 3, ¿Quién sigue?-(Dijo Ryoma)**_

_**-¡Ahora estas acabado!-(Dijo uno gordo que se encontraba atrás de Echizen apunto de robarle la raqueta)**_

_**-¡Boomerang!-(Salio una pelota de unos arbustos y le dio al gordo)**_

_**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a los arbustos)**_

_**De los arbustos salieron todos los titulares de Seigaku incluyendo capitán Tezuka:**_

_**-¡Hey Ochibí te ayudaremos!-(Dijo Eiji haciendo un clon de él y lanzó una pelota que asusto a 1 que salio corriendo)-Ahora ha jugar dobles-**_

_**-¡Burning! -(Dijo Kawamura lanzando otra pelota que derroto a 2)**_

_**-¡Si es jugar tenis, les enseñare!-(Dijo uno que estaba atrás de un árbol, saco una pelota y con su raqueta hizo una pelota con efecto)**_

_**-¡Bien Shiro enséñales!-(Dijeron 8 de los que quedaban)**_

_**Fuji abrió bien los ojos y le devolvió la pelota al mismo dueño que se desmayo con una herida en el ojo:**_

_**-¡Bien Fuji-Sempai!, Nadie puede molestar a Echizen más que yo-(Dijo Momo riendo)**_

_**-¡Momo-Sempai!, ¿De que lado estas?-(Dijo Ryoma enojado)**_

_**-Obvio que de ti Echizen-(Dijo Momo riendo)**_

_**-¿Quieren rendirse?-(Dijo Eiji a los demás)**_

_**-¡No, yo igual se jugar tenis!-(Dijo otro lanzando una pelota)**_

_**-¡Zona Tezuka!-(El capitán lanzo una pelota y derroto a 7 chicos)**_

_**-¡Bien Tezuka!-(Dijo Oishi)**_

_**-¡Solo falta uno!-(Dijeron todos)**_

_**-Yo me encargo-(Dijo Ryoma lanzando una pelota muy rápida con su mano izquierda)-Mada Mada Dane**_

_**La pelota le dio justo al que tenía agarrada a Sakuno y la chica camino asustada. Ryoma se acerco a ella y dijo:**_

_**-¿Estas bien?-**_

_**-Sí, arigato a todos-(Dijo Sakuno apunto de llorar, abrazo a Ryoma)-En especial a ti Ryoma-kun, ¡Tenía miedo!-**_

_**-Ryusaki…yo lo…lo siento-(Dijo Ryoma abrazando a Sakuno)-Fue mi culpa-**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso-(Dijo Sakuno alegre)**_

_**-¡OH que lindo momento!-(Dijo Eiji llorando)-¡Realmente Ochibí es muy romántico!**_

_**-¡Echizen!-(Dijo Momo)-¡Te vez muy enternecedor!**_

_**-¿eh?-(Dijo Ryoma)-¿De que hablas? -**_

_**-Ryoma por fin ha encontrado el amor con Sakuno Ryusaki-(redactaba Inui en su libro de titulares)-**_

_**-Sh.- (Dijo Kaoru)-Hasta escribes eso? hey inui-**_

_**-Sí es importante-(Dijo Fuji sonriendo)-Un final feliz-**_

_**-Es verdad-( Dijo Oishi)**_

_**-claro, total Echizen es el pilar central de seigaku-(Dijo Tezuka)**_

_**-¡Ha crecido mucho!-(Dijo Kawamura)**_

_**-¡Ya pueden dejar de decir esas cosas!-(Dijo Ryoma molesto)-Recuerden, ¡Que sigo a aquí!-**_

_**Todos se rieron y Inui decidió sacar una foto, para recordar el momento en que Ryoma maduro. Días después de lo ocurrido Sakuno había olvidado todo lo ocurrido y pensó en ir a ver a Ryoma-Kun a las canchas de tenis en un partido que tenía con Horio para ver si había mejorado, pero se encontró con su compañero tirado en el piso cansado y Ryoma parado con la raqueta hacia al frente diciendo:**_

_**-Mada Mada Dane-**_

_**-Estoy agotado-**_

_**-Aun te falta mucho parece-(Dijo Tomoka riendo)**_

_**-Hola, Tomo-Chan-**_

_**-¡Sakuno!-**_

_**-¿Horio-kun como te ha ido?-**_

_**-Mal Ryusaki, Ryoma es muy fuerte-(Dijo Kachiro)**_

_**-Es obvio Ryoma-Sama siempre los vence a todos-(Dijo Tomoka feliz)**_

_**-Ryusaki ¿Estas lista?-**_

_**-Si, ya termine la práctica de hoy del club de tenis-**_

_**-¿A dónde van?-(Dijo Tomoka emocionada)-¿Una Cita?, Sakuno ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-**_

_**-No es eso Tomo-Chan es que con Ryoma-kun-(Dijo Sakuno)-Vamos a entrenar-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¡¿Entrenar?!-(Dijeron todos desilusionados)**_

_**-Si-(Dijo Sakuno tomando sus cosas)-Ya Adiós-**_

_**Ryoma con Sakuno se dirigieron a unas canchas de tenis que estaban en el centro para que Ryusaki aprendiera más las técnicas. Así estuvieron toda la tarde ya que la chica de largas trenzas ya era buena y las devolvía todas:**_

_**-Creo que es todo por hoy-**_

_**-Si esta bien-(Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa)**_

_**En el camino de vuelta a casa se encontraron con Tetsu que miro a Sakuno de reojos y luego se dirigió a Ryoma:**_

_**-Echizen Ryoma ¿eh?, tanto tiempo ya has regresado del campamento-**_

_**-Si y tú ¿Ya no vas al Instituto?-**_

_**-No, por unos problemas me he trasladado a otra ciudad y ahora solo he venido a despedirme-**_

_**-¿Despedirte?-(Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa)**_

_**-Así es-(Dijo Tetsu mirando a Sakuno)-Por eso adiós Sakuno espero que algún día cuando te des cuenta que Echizen es un error, no dudes en buscarme-**_

_**-¡¿Eh?!-(Exclamo Sakuno asustada al ver a Ryoma enfadado y Tetsu con una gran sonrisa)-No creo que…sea…un error, pero espero que algún día encuentres a alguien para ti-**_

_**-Ya veo, no te arrepientes de quedarte con el ¿Verdad?, Esta bien Adiós Echizen espero encontrarme contigo en un partido de tenis-(Dijo Tetsu alzando la mano a Ryoma)**_

_**-Por mi no hay ningún problema-(Dijo Ryoma apretando la mano de Tetsu)-Bye…bye-**_

_**-Hasta la próxima-(Dijo el chico alejándose del lugar)**_

_**Ryoma después de dejar a Sakuno a su casa, camino hacia las canchas de tenis a recordar ese día cuando venció a Tezuka. De pronto unos pasos se acercaron a el, se trataba de Momo:**_

_**-Echizen ¿Qué haces?-**_

_**-Nada-**_

_**-¿Cómo que nada?-(Dijo Momo quitándole su gorro para que este se enojara)**_

_**-¡Momo-Sempai!-(Dijo Ryoma robándole su gorro)**_

_**-¿Quieres ir a comer?-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Tengo unos cupones que me ha regalado Kawamura para ir a comer-**_

_**-Este bien-**_

_**Los dos llegaron al Restaurante de su amigo Kawamura que los hizo pasar de inmediato le dio su orden. Minutos después llegaron Eiji, Oishi, Fuji y Inui que se sentaron junto a estos:**_

_**-Ochibí ¿Cómo te ha ido?-**_

_**-¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Ryoma confundido)**_

_**-En los estudios, en el tenis-(Dijo Eiji riendo)-¿Crees que hablo en serio?, me refiero con Ryusaki-**_

_**-Mis cálculos indican que esta bien, ya que Tetsu ha abandonado la ciudad-(Dijo Inui y sus lentes brillaron)**_

_**-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-(Dijo Eiji)**_

_**-Tengo mis fuentes por ahí-**_

_**-Inui nunca se pierde nada-(Sonrió Fuji)**_

_**-Eso es bueno, Echizen ahora no tienes ningún rival que se interponga entre ustedes-**_

_**-Tiene razón-(Dijo Oishi)**_

_**-¡Así es Ochibí ya no tendrás que enojarte!-(Dijo Eiji)-Aunque pensando bien tú siempre eres así ¿verdad?-**_

_**-Mm-(Dijeron todos)**_

_**-Queda poco para la navidad ¿Qué haremos?-**_

_**-¿Navidad, eh?-(Dijo Oishi)-El 24 es el cumpleaños de Echizen si mi memoria no me falla-**_

_**-¡Es verdad, Ochibí!-(Dijo Eiji abrazando a Ryoma)-Crecerás, ¿Cuántos años cumplirás?-**_

_**-Cumple 15-(Dijo Inui sacando sus cálculos)-Ya han pasado 4 años desde que entro a Seigaku-**_

_**-¡¿Quince años?! Ochibí no has crecido mucho de porte-**_

_**-Como dice eso Sempai-(Dijo Momo)-Echizen ahora a madurado de mente y además yo si lo encuentro más alto ¿Ustedes no?-**_

_**-Para su edad esta bien, pero para la nuestra creo que es muy pequeño-(Rió Kawamaru)-Echizen ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños?-**_

_**-Nada-**_

_**-¡¿Cómo que nada?!-(Dijeron todos)**_

_**-Es verdad, bueno me voy gracias por la cena-(Dijo Ryoma tomando su bolso y saliendo del Restauran)**_

_**-Nos reuniremos como cada año ¿verdad?-**_

_**-Claro Momo, tenemos que hacerle una fiesta a Echizen-**_

_**-Estoy de acuerdo-(Dijo Fuji sonriendo)**_

_**-Hablando de eso-(Dijo Kawamura señalando a Nanjiro que pasaba caminando por afuera de la tienda)**_

_**-¡Es el padre de Echizen!-**_

_**-Gracias al pequeño que dejo la puerta abierta podemos hablar con él-**_

_**-Entonces Vamos-(Dijo Inui)**_

_**-¡Si vamos todos!-(Dijo Eiji corriendo con sus compañeros hacia Nanjiro)**_

_**-¡Ustedes son los amigos de Ryoma!-**_

_**-Si, queremos hablar con usted acerca del pequeño-**_

_**-¿Cree que pueda charlar un poco?-(Dijo Oishi)**_

_**-No estoy seguro tenía que hacer unas cosas -**_

_**-Le invitare unos fideos-(Dijo Kawamura)**_

_**-¡Fideos!, con gusto los acompañare-**_

_**Continuara………………..**_


	9. ultimo capitulo

"_**Capitulo 8"-"Una feliz Navidad" (Ultimo capitulo)**_

_**Desde la despedida de Tetsu, Sakuno no se enfado con Ryoma excepto por algunas pequeñas discusiones. Para Navidad que también era el cumpleaños de Ryoma todo el club de tenis fue invitado por Nanjiro a su casa, Sumire bebió mucho hasta que calló dormida en el piso. En cuanto a Momo casi fue asesinado por Kaoru y Eiji por no dejarles nada de comida, Oishi con Fuji solo veían la escena y Tezuka miraba la ventana pensando en que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, pronto debía volver a Alemania nuevamente por su tratamiento.**_

_**Por sorpresa llegaron a la casa otros equipos incluyendo los nuevos de los nacionales. Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban afuera mirando la nieve como caía bajo el manto oscuro de la noche:**_

_**-Es muy bello-**_

_**-mm-(Dijo Ryoma mirando hacia arriba)-Ryusaki este nuevo año que viene, tienes que mejorar más-**_

_**-Si, lo se-**_

_**-Aun así se nota que eres muy buena comparado como eras cuando te conocí-**_

_**-Todo eso es gracias a ti Ryoma-kun-(Dijo Sakuno acercándose a el)**_

_**-¿Qué…ocurre?-(Ryoma observo a Sakuno abrazando su espalda)**_

_**-Nada-(Dijo Sakuno con el rostro rojo pensó: "Me da vergüenza hacer esto, demo aun así se siente calido")-Es que Ryoma-Kun ¿Te molesta?, tengo un poco frió-**_

_**-Betsuni no me molesta-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a otro lado)-si tienes frió deberíamos entrar, ¿no?-**_

_**-No quiero-(Dijo Sakuno alegre, se detuvo y miro a Ryoma)-Me alegro de…haberte conocido-**_

_**-Bueno…sobre eso-(dijo Ryoma serio)**_

_**-¿ah?-(Sakuno confusa)**_

_**-¡Echizen!, ¿Qué haces allí?-(Dijo Momo)**_

_**-Ochibí estas disfrutando de la nieve sin nosotros, ¿Sakuno esta contigo? UPS lo siento interrumpir-**_

_**-Miren esta lleno de nieve-(Dijo Oishi)**_

_**-Si, se me ocurrió una idea que ¿tal guerra de nieve?-(Dijo Eiji feliz)**_

_**-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos sin el consentimiento de Ryoma con Sakuno)**_

_**-Tomoka ¿quieres nieve?-(pregunto Horio)**_

_**-No, ¿Pero tu quieres un recuerdo de la nieve?-**_

_**-Bueno me gustaría tener un recuerdo…pero ¡Espera un minuto! Lo que tú planeas hacer…es-(Dijo Horio asustado)**_

_**-¡Toma un recuerdo!-(Dijo Tomoka y le lanzo un bola de nieve en la cara)**_

_**-Eso era lo que yo quería hacer-(Dijo Horio tirado en el piso con su cara llena de nieve)-Ya verás lo que haré después-**_

_**-Ryoma-kun ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?-**_

_**-No es nada-(Dijo Ryoma)**_

_**-Hey Echizen-(Dijo Momo, a Ryoma le llego una bola de nieve en la cara)**_

_**-¡Momo-Sempai!-(Dijo Ryoma enojado)-Lo siento Ryusaki, después hablamos tengo que ir a vengarme-**_

_**-Si-(Dijo Sakuno alegre)**_

_**-Sakuno ¡Vamos las dos contra ellos 3!-(dijo Tomoka apuntando a tres de sus compañeros)**_

_**-Esta bien-(Dijo Sakuno sonriendo)**_

_**-Fuji hagamos la fortaleza contra Echizen y Momo-(Dijo Eiji emocionado)**_

_**-¡¿Así?! Yo creo que nuestra fortaleza sera mejor-(Dijo Momo tomando nieve y construyéndola rápido)-Echizen ¿Estas listo?-**_

_**-mm-(Dijo Ryoma con un balde lleno de bolitas de nieve)-Estaba preparado-**_

_**-Ya veo, hey ¿Qué te parece eso Kikumaru-Sempai?-**_

_**-Mira nosotros, estamos listo en cualquier momento ¿Inui quieres jugar?-(Dijo Eiji)**_

_**-No lo se, estaba pensando en un nuevo jugo para este año-**_

_**-Nya, Nya eres cruel-(dijo Eiji)-Pero…ven no te hará nada malo jugar-**_

_**-Esta bien, ¿Qué tal tu kaoru, quieres jugar?-(dijo Inui mirando a su compañero cuando estaba jugando con Karupin)**_

_**-Shh…es juego de niños-**_

_**-¿Juego de niños, eh?-(pensó momo)**_

_**-¿Que estas pensando Momo-Sempai?-(Dijo Ryoma)**_

_**-¡Hey víbora!-(Dijo Momo lanzando una bola de nieve)-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la nieve?-**_

_**-¡¿Qué te hace parecer eso?!-(Dijo Kaoru)-Cambio de opinión jugare con ustedes-**_

_**-¡Bien! Ahora kaoru estará en nuestra barrera-(Dijo Eiji feliz)-¡Oishi! ¿Jugaras también?-**_

_**-Me parece bien-**_

_**-Oishi-Sempai juega a nuestro lado allá tienen demasiados-(Dijo Momo)**_

_**-¡¿Qué?! Nya, Nya Oishi ¿Jugaras con ellos?-**_

_**-Si es que Momo tiene razón ustedes allá son cuatro, esperen un momento nos falta uno-**_

_**-Que tal Tezuka-(Dijo Inui)**_

_**-No gracias, prefiero quedarme acá-**_

_**-Tezuka no le gusta jugar-(dijo Fuji sonriendo)**_

_**-¡Bien empecemos!-(Dijo Kaoru tomando su raqueta y lanzando un Boomerang serpiente con la nieve que le llego a Momo)**_

_**-¡Eso es trampa! Haz usado tus técnicas- **_

_**-Momo-Sempai se me ha ocurrido una idea-(Dijo Echizen sacando la Raqueta, tiro una bola de nieve la aire y hizo un Drive B)**_

_**-¡OH! Ya entiendo-(Dijo Eiji)-También lo haré-**_

_**-Oigan ¿Qué hacen?-(Dijo Kawamura incorporándose)**_

_**-Es una guerra de nieve ¿Quieres jugar Kawamura?-**_

_**-Eh…no estoy seguro momo-**_

_**-Ten-(Ryoma le entrego una raqueta y lanzo una bola hacia arriba)**_

_**-Siento el calor en mis manos, Burning-(La nieve calló en la cabeza de Eiji)-¡SI JUGARE!**_

_**-Kawamura es muy fuerte ¿Qué haremos?-**_

_**-Tengo una idea-(Dijo Inui echándole a la bola de nieve una mezcla verde)-Toma Fuji lánzala-**_

_**-Bien-(Lanzo a la cara de Momo)**_

_**-¡¿Qué es esto?! Me ha llegado justo en la boca siento que me voy a…-**_

_**-¡Momo!-(Dijo Oishi viendo a su compañero desmayado en el piso)**_

_**-¡¿Qué era eso?!-(Dijeron todos)**_

_**-Poción Nueva Especial-(Dijo Inui riendo malévolamente)**_

_**-Así nunca ganaremos-(Dijo Kawamura)**_

_**-Al menos que…-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a los novatos)-Ustedes 3… ¿Quieren jugar?-**_

_**-Claro-(dijeron los 3)**_

_**-Es fácil solo deben ponerse ahí al medio-**_

_**-Ryoma-kun ¿estas seguro?-**_

_**-Betsuni, demo es la única idea-(Dijo Ryoma malévolamente)**_

_**-No se que planean, shh pero ahí va-**_

_**-¡Me ha llegado Horio-Kun!-(Dijo Kachiro desmayándose)**_

_**-Ellos son nuestra barrera-(Dijo Ryoma y lanzo muchas bolas con la ayuda de oishi y kawamura hasta dejar a Inui sin mezclas)**_

_**-Hey Ochibí tienes todas las manos rojas, así no podrás continuar-**_

_**-Esto…Ryoma-Kun-**_

_**-mm, ¿Qué?-**_

_**-Toma ¡Feliz Navidad!-(Sakuno le entrego un regalo)**_

_**-¿Eh?, demo…ya me habías regalado algo-**_

_**-Si pero eso era de cumpleaños, este es de navidad-**_

_**-Gracias-(Dijo Ryoma y lo abrió)**_

_**Adentro había unos guantes para la nieve y unos chocolates que había hecho, de inmediato se comió uno y se puso los guantes:**_

_**-mm, están buenos-**_

_**-¡Hey Ochibí deja probar uno!-(Dijo Eiji robándole la caja)-Nya, Nya son muy ricos-**_

_**-¡He sentido olor a chocolate!-(Dijo Momo despertando y comió uno)-¡Están muy deliciosos!-**_

_**-Echizen deberías agradecerle-(Dijo Kawamura)**_

_**-Ya lo he hecho-**_

_**-¡Ryoma-Sama!, deberías darle un beso de agradecimiento Sakuno hizo ayer esos chocolates con mucho cariño-**_

_**-Tomo-Chan…no digas eso-(Dijo Sakuno sonrojada)**_

_**-Pero…tiene razón ¡ustedes son novios!-(Dijo Nanjiro apareciendo)**_

_**-¡Viejo!, no te metas-(Dijo Ryoma serio)**_

_**-1…2…3!-(Dijo Momo y Eiji atrás de Ryoma lo empujaron hacia Sakuno)**_

_**-¡Oh! Kawai-(Dijo Nanoko viendo a su primo que beso a Sakuno)**_

_**-¡Bien misión cumplida!-(Dijeron todos)**_

_**-¡Momo, Kikumaru-Sempai!-(Dijo Ryoma separándose de Sakuno ya que esta estaba colorada)**_

_**-¡Echizen, tienes que aceptar que fue enternecedor!-**_

_**-¡¿Sakuno?! ¿Estas bien?-(Dijo Tomoka al tocar la frente de su amiga)**_

_**-Si…eso creo-(Dijo Colorada)**_

_**-No lo vuelvan a hacer-(Dijo Ryoma, pensó: "Se lo hubiese dado, pero no con todos mirando")**_

_**-Esto…-(Dijo Sakuno, pensó: "Que vergüenza, todos lo han visto")**_

_**-Bueno todos ¿Quién quiere ir a comer adentro?-(Dijo Nanoko viendo que su primo quería estar solo)**_

_**-¡Yo!-(Dijeron todos, menos Ryoma y Sakuno)**_

_**Todos entraron y cuando la pareja quedo totalmente sola hablaron:**_

_**-Que vergüenza, todos lo han visto Ryoma-kun Gomene por lo de Tomo-Chan a veces no sabe lo que dice-**_

_**-¿A veces?-(Pregunto irónico)**_

_**-En realidad tienes razón-(Dijo Sakuno riendo)**_

_**-mm, tampoco me gusto que todos lo vieran-**_

_**-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes?-**_

_**-Bueno…era que también fue bueno haberte conocido. Porque antes no podía dejar que nadie viera mi personalidad, pero tú creo que con algunas cosas me hiciste reír demasiado-**_

_**-¡Que eres malo Ryoma-Kun!, ¿Por qué te hacía reír?-**_

_**-No se cuando practicabas tenis, una vez recuerdo que íbamos a arreglar tu raqueta y después quería ver si eras buena para el tenis y estábamos en una cancha de tenis, tire la pelota despacio-**_

_**-Si lo recuerdo y no le di-**_

_**-Además esta esa vez cuando estabas practicando contra una muralla y tiraste la pelota por arriba de la muralla, le llegó la pelota a Momo-Sempai en la cabeza, fue muy bueno porque me tenían cansado él con Kaoru discutiendo hasta que lo cayó esa pelota-(Dijo Ryoma riendo)-Luego otra vez llegó una pelota que le llegó en la cara a Eiji y cuando fuimos a ver a quien se le caían las pelotas al otro lado…eres tú, por eso no dijimos nada y solo las dejamos ahí en el suelo-**_

_**-¿En serio?, no sabía que le habían llegado a alguien…Lo siento mucho ¿Se lastimaron?-**_

_**-Betsuni, solo sirvió para que dejarán de hablar-**_

_**-Entonces solo estás conmigo porque te doy lastima-(Dijo Sakuno y volteo)-Voy a entrar esta haciendo frió-**_

_**-No lo entiendes-**_

_**-¿Qué no entiendo?-(Sakuno se encontró con los ojos de Ryoma)**_

_**Ryoma se acerco a ella y le rozo los labios. Estuvieron ahí varios minutos mientras nevaba, se separaron un poco para respirar y luego siguieron. Pasaron años y Ryoma seguía con Sakuno a pesar de que ya iban en otros Institutos se seguían viendo sin importar la distancia. En cuanto a Seigaku se seguían juntando de vez en cuando a jugar tenis.**_

"_**The end"**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**Konichiwua!: Me gusto mucho escribir este fic, me encantan el Ryosaku encuentro que son una pareja muy linda que espero que pase algo más adelante en el nuevo manga que saldrá. Ryoma cada vez se esta acercando más a Sakuno si algunos se dan cuenta tanto en la serie de la segunda temporada como en los ovas.**_

_**Próximamente quiero escribir otro fic de ellos llamado: "Matrimonio Arreglado", aunque se que en el tiempo que están es imposible algo así. Por eso lo haré como en la antigua.**_

_**Arigato gosaimas a los que pasaron**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
